Amor&Cerveja Amanteigada2
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: SEGUNDA TEMPORADA da versão dos Marotos da era HP de hoje. Draco, Harry, Zabini e Rony em seu primeiro ano pósHogwarts. E é claro, as tão adoradas Gina, Hermione, Lucy e Luna. Novas emoções, cerveja amanteigada e confusões.
1. AVISO!

_**AVISO:**_

_Então... Estou aqui para avisar a todas(os) fãs de Amor&Cerveja Amanteigada que sim, a fic está de volta. _

_(Será que ainda há fãs dessa coisinha aqui que surgiu numa tarde de carnaval na praia estudando geometria?)_

_Bom, o caso é que eu tava dando uma olhada na fic e também nas reviews...e me deu uma saudade gente! Vocês nem tem idéia... E escrevi o prólogo hoje. _

_Bom, ainda não estou de férias e to com uma fic (a Não, não fala) pra terminar, mas acho (acho não, tenho certeza) que vou poder ir escrevendo as duas juntas. XD _

_Só que só começarei daqui há duas semanas, porque é quando minhas aulas terminam e o inferno acaba. HAUHAUIHAIAH_

_Mas, decidi já dar o aviso desde já para vocês irem se preparando. _

_(Se é que há alguém que ainda está a fim de acompanhar)._

_É isso, gente. _

_beeeeeijos_! XD


	2. Prólogo

Então, já vou avisando que o prólogo não está lá aquelas coisas... É pelo ponto de vista do Draco, como era o combinado... E bem, ele está falando de algumas pequenas coisas que vocês vão saber quando lerem. xP

Eu agradeço MUITO pelos reviews. Eu sinceramente não esperava nem cinco. xP AHUAHUIAHAUIH

Srtá. Felton: Que bom q ainda tem fãs! XD E eu espero qe vc continue gostando da fic. Acompanhando e deixando reviews, certo? xP beeeijos, querida! xD

miaka: obrigada. xD Qnto tempo q eu não vejo vcs pelas minhas fics. xP Por onde andavas? beeeijos! xD

Bibica: Pois é, duas semanas e cá estou eu. xD Espero q vc goste do prólogo. beeeijos! xD

Biazinha Malfoy: aaah, qe bom! XD E espero q vc ame essa tb. xD beeeijos, flor! xD

Thai: desculpa, amiga. Te deixei a ver navios né? HAUAHUIAHUIAHIAH Mas, agora tá o prólogo aqui xP E tais mto mal acostumada pq estou fazendo todas as suas vontades (postei inenarrável e não, não fala lembraaaa? xP). beeeijos, goooria! xD

Dani Sly: Sabe q eu sempre adoro seus comentários, né? xDDDD E qe empolgação é essa menina? HAUAHIUAHUIAHUIAHUAIH Mas, qe bom q vc tá empolgada. xDDD Só assim pra me dar inspiração mesmo. HUEHEUIHEUIHE E bom, espero q vc goste da fic. xD beeijos, dani! xD

Luiza Holmes: qe bom q vc gostou da outra e espero mesmo qe vc goste dessa tbm. xD beeeijos, moça! xD

Miss Moriart: eu sou meio malvada, desculpe. xD HAUHAUAHIAH Mas é pela falta de tempo e inspiração mesmo! É outra fic rolando ao mesmo tempo, aí dá nisso. AHUAHUAIHAIUH Mas, espero qe vc acompanhe mesmo assim. beeeijos! xD

ana gabi: qe bom! xDDD e sim, aqui está o prólogo. beeijos, querida e espero q goste! xD

Musa-Sama: cá está. xD Eu sei q ficou esperando muito, mas espero q tenha valido pelo menos um pouquinho a demora. HUEHEUIHEUIH beeeijos, querida! xD

Bom, gente. Já vou avisando que o cap um vai demorar um pouquinho, tá? Acho que duas semanas de novo também... Vou tentar escrever pelo menos um dois já de vez, pq aí não demoro tanto pra atualizar. Mas, até agora não tenho nem uma linha do cap um escrita, espero q vcs compreendam. Mas, como agora começou minhas férias e vou ter mais tempo pra escrever. Vou tentar ser rápida, PROMETO.

beeeijos e

ENJOY! xD

**Prólogo **

O que eu mais me lembro do meu último dia com meus pés dentro de Hogwarts foi a dor de cabeça terrível que senti após a minha noite de formatura. Acordei quebrado, mas sentindo que havia valido à pena (tudo) no final das contas. E eu sabia que era muito mais do que uma festa ou o sentimento de realização de alguma coisa, era muito mais.

O meu último ano em Hogwarts fora o ano em que eu mais aprendera coisas sobre mim e também sobre a vida em geral. A coisa que eu mais gostava era poder ficar no colégio.

Bom, na realidade isso não é de todo mentira, porque apesar de eu achar um saco estudar (embora, sem querer perder a humildade - que Malfoys não possuem - eu nunca tenha precisado muito) era o local em que eu podia ficar com os meus amigos e com certeza aquele último ano havia valido por uns cinco.

Mas, então, assim como começou aquele ano a trancos e barrancos, acabou. Era hora de seguir em frente e deixar aquela vida que eu havia aprendido tanto a gostar, de lado. Meu pai podia não ser o cara mais aberto do mundo, mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza: ele queria que eu fosse um Auror.

Ser um Auror era algo de muito prestígio, principalmente para mim, que já tinha o peso de um sobrenome. Desde sempre eu sabia que iria para a Escola de Aurores, meu futuro já estava todo programado até aquele ponto e amigos e uma namorada haviam vindo por pura sorte.

Era um grande passo para mim. Agora eu iria agir por mim mesmo, morar sozinho - e por mais que eu morasse em Hogwarts a maior parte do tempo, agora era diferente, era por minha conta mesmo - viver uma vida com mais responsabilidades e cobranças, e embora meu pai houvesse programado praticamente toda a minha vida para entrar naquela escola, agora eu poderia tomar minhas próprias decisões.

A realidade é que era tudo muito maior do que eu pensava. Porque no fundo, eu achava que minha vida já tinha mudado de chega no último ano, mas o que eu não sabia é que as mudanças mesmo, haviam recém começado a acontecer.


	3. Página virada

**Fioccos: qe saudades de ver vc comentando as minhas fics! x)) mas, eu sei qe as vezes a gente esquece (tipo eu assim HAUHIUHAUIAHUI) ou não tem tempo mesmo. Mas, saudades mesmo é a qe eu to de falar com vc... Agora nessas férias qe vai ser bom, vamos poder conversar BASTANTE! xDD beeeijos, goriaa! xD**

**Hana: e é meio chato responder os seus reviews aqui já qe eu falo ctgo pessoalmente praticamente todos os dias.. xD HAUHAIUAHUHAIHA te adoro, amiga! xD**

**Thai: é, eu tb acho qe eu to te mimando muito, maaaaaas.. aqui está o cap um. HAUHAIUHAAIUAAH E não tenha crises, tá? Pq eu já postei o epílogo de Inenarrável e o cap 4 e 5 de Não, não fala. xDDD Viu, vc tá sendo mto mimada, é melhor eu parar ocm isso. AHUAHIAUIAHIAHIAHUIAH beeeijo, goria! you're the best. xD**

**Dani Sly: Sério. Não sei mais o qe te dizer como reply as suas reviews HUAHIUAHAIHAIHA porque eu adoooro elas. SÉRIO MESMO. Elas sempre tem uma opinião construtiva e sempre me impulsiona para frente. É incrível. E além disso, foi por meio delas qe nós ficamos amigas, então já é um atributo a mais. eueheiuueheuihehe Bom, eu não vou fazer uma reply quilométrica pq eu to meio sem tempo agora, é só porque eu tinha te prometido que ia postar hoje, então vou dizer palavras simples mas que são de todo coração: eu amo suas reviews e espero que elas continuessem sempre e qe continue também essa sua alegria qe vc parece transmitir a elas. xD Ah, e espero que vc goste desse cap! beeijos, querida! xD**

**Luiza Holmes: é, eu sou malvada e o prólogo foi bem curtinho mesmo. Essa era a intenção. ehuehuieeih**

**Bom, não sei se esse cap vai ser ótimo, mas veja com seus próprios olhos e dps me diz oq achou, certo? xD**

**miaka: Claro qe a Gina tá, mas é qe ela fica em Hogwarts e ele vai. Vai ser um namoro a distância né? xD ehuehiuehieh **

**Ah, tá. Achei que vc tinha sumido do Uma perda como a miaka não pode acontecer, gente! xD beeijos, querida! xD**

**N/A: Obrigada por todo o carinho, meninas. E espero qe o cap um esteja do agrado de vcs. Demorou, mas saiu. E o cap dois não foi escrito ainda, de modo que eu vou tentar ser o mais rápida POSSÍVEL, ok? SAUAHIUAHAAUIHAUIHA**

**beeeijos, gente! xP**

**ENJOY! XD**

**Capítulo um**

Aquele ano foi, de fato, quando as férias mais passaram rápido de todos os anos que havia vivido até aquele momento. Nunca aproveitara tanto e nunca fora tão pouco tempo para ser aproveitado. Olhar para trás agora e pensar em tudo o que passei, sinto uma sensação meio gozada dentro do peito. Uma espécie de melancolia e felicidade misturadas, fazendo com que eu tenha na memória as minhas melhores lembranças.

Sair à noite com os amigos só pra ter uma desculpa para beber; pensar em Gina constantemente antes de dormir com a foto dela debaixo do travesseiro - algo que nunca cheguei a confessar a ninguém; e o que me lembro mais: andar despreocupado pelas ruas de Hosmeadge segurando forte nas mãos de Gina, abraçando-a pela cintura, tocando-lhe o braço ou de alguma outra forma, só para sentir que aquilo não era um sonho e que eu realmente estava tendo aquela satisfação de plena felicidade.

Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde as férias acabariam e cada um iria para um lado, de um modo ou de outro. O que eu não sabia é que não estava tão preparado como pensava. O fato é que eu só havia pensado em como seria bom morar longe de casa, longe de tudo o que eu já conhecia de cor e salteado. Mas, não havia pensado na possibilidade de ficar longe das pessoas com quem eu aprendera a conviver de uma maneira tão intensa. Eu não havia pensado na possibilidade de uma vida sem a Gina.

- Terra chamando Draco. - foi a primeira coisa que escutei desde que havia pregado os olhos na parede coberta por uma tinta cinza lascada.

Estava sentado em um dos bancos da estação de trem, esperando para ser chamado. Olhei em direção a voz doce que insistia em me chamar. Os olhos castanhos me encarando profundamente enquanto eu mantinha minha mão direita apoiada em sua perna coberta por uma saia longa e vermelha. Aproximei meu rosto um pouco mais do seu e observei suas sardas com cuidado.

Gina olhou-me de volta, cautelosa. Acho que no fundo ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu. Aqueles dois meses de férias só haviam reforçado o sentimento que tínhamos um pelo outro, mas para duas pessoas que estavam tão acostumadas a passar quase em companhia um do outro, essa seria a fase mais difícil do nosso relacionamento.

Um relacionamento. E quem diria que finalmente eu teria um? Só Merlin podia saber o quanto eu sempre fora contra relacionamentos, palavras de carinho e qualquer coisa que envolvesse amor. Mas, o amor é uma coisa engraçada e traçoeira e acerta em cheio qualquer um que tenha um coração.

Em dado momento Gina me ensinou isso: _'Qualquer pessoa possuidora de um coração tem capacidade de amar, e isso equivale para você também, doninha. E é por isso que eu não desisto de você, porque sei o quanto me ama_.' Fora isso que ela me dissera em nossa primeira briga como um casal. E quando eu perguntara como ela sabia o quanto eu a amava, ela apenas me disse '_O mesmo quanto que eu te amo._' E bastou isso para eu saber que se até então eu não tinha capacidade, agora eu era totalmente a favor de amar. Só para ter aquele incrível par de olhos cor de mel voltados para mim.

- O mesmo quanto que eu te amo. - murmurei, passando meus dedos por entre seus lábios e ela sorriu, mordendo-me logo em seguida.

- É estranho, não é? - perguntou ela, de repente, virando-se totalmente de frente para mim.

- Muito. - respondi, puxando-a contra meu peito. - Muito mesmo.

Olhei para os lados e a estação começava a lotar. Ainda eram sete e meia da manhã e o horário de pico não havia começado ainda. Com todas aqueles pessoas apressadas sabendo exatamente para onde iam e o que fariam, enquanto eu me sentia complemante perdido e sem saber o que fazer pela primeira vez na vida ou pelo menos em muito, muito tempo. E aquilo era estranho. Muito estranho.

Passei meu braço ao redor dos ombros desnudos de Gina e observei Granger e Weasley aproximarem-se, sentando de frente para nós, com Zabini e Lucy logo atrás.

- Onde que o Harry e a Luna estão? - perguntou Gina para eles.

- Só conferindo o número da cabine dos três. - respondeu Weasley, apontando para mim e a namorada, abraçando-a forte.

- Que horas vai sair o trem? - perguntou Lucy, olhando para mim.

- Daqui há quinze minutos. - respondeu Potter, chegando na conversa e sentando ao meu lado.

Ficamos os oito, assim, em silêncio. E eu lembro que antes pensava o quanto era constrangedor duas ou mais pessoas ficarem em silêncio perto uma da outra, sendo amigas ou até algo mais. Só que isso foi antes de eu realmente ter amigos.

E lembrei como com eles eu me sentia parte de alguma coisa e era como se, a partir daquele momento aquela 'coisa' estivesse meio que se desfazendo, porque nossos destinos mudariam e não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer contra isso.

- Sou só eu ou já estão se sentindo mais velhos? - murmurou Granger, quebrando o silêncio e sorrindo marota para nós.

Ela era uma das que mais havia mudado durante o verão ou pelo menos era quem eu mais havia conhecido melhor. Uma garota extraordinariamente inteligente e bem humorada. Um humor diferente, devo dizer. Até poderia ser chamado de politicamente correto e um tanto quanto adulto, o que me fazia pensar no que ela havia visto no Weasley. Não que ele não fosse uma boa pessoa, mas não via o que uma aspirante a Auror podia estar fazendo com um futuro jogador de quadribol - goleiro, para ser mais preciso.

- Eu me sinto mais adulto, sei lá. - concordou Harry, dando um beijo no pescoço de Luna. - Não dá para acreditar que eu finalmente vou me tornar um Auror.

Potter também havia mudado. Não era mais o garoto assustado que fora uma vez apaixonado pela Cho Vassourinha e fizera apanharmos no primeiro baile de que eu fora em Hogwarts. Sorri, ao lembrar disso. Cada coisa que Potter já havia me feito passar e me sentia um pouco tranqüilo por saber que ele iria para o mesmo lugar que eu. Eu precisava de ao menos um dos meus companheiros do meu lado. Por mais que me sentisse tremendamente gay ao constatar que eu pensava assim.

- Eu digo o mesmo. - disse Granger, mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos ondulados. - É um sonho que se realiza.

Senti meu estômago embrulhar e apertei mais a mão de Gina contra a minha. Não sabia o que era aquilo, não sabia mesmo. Medo, talvez? Mas, Malfoys não sentiam medo.

- Será que a gente vai continuar sempre assim? - perguntou Lucy, até então quieta no seu canto. Sempre a doce e encantadora Lucy, com quem eu tanto aprendera e considerava meio que uma irmã mais nova.

Nos entreolhamos, sentados num espécie de semi-círculo em volta dos malões, esperando o apito do trem soar. Todos um pouco nervosos, com os semblantes sérios, mais vividos e experientes do que antes. E o estranho é que nem havíamos vivido tanto assim, mas o verão havia sido tão marcante, tão cheio de vida e coisas novas, estávamos sempre tão juntos, aprendendo tantas coisas... E mesmo soando incrivelmente piegas tudo isso, era como todos nos sentíamos. E o medo de que tudo aquilo ficasse preso em algum lugar do passado e que nada voltasse a ser como antes nunca mais.

Ninguém respondeu a pergunta de Lucy.

Não houveram mais risada ou brincadeiras, nem uma mera troca de palavras.

O apito soou.

Nos levantamos e começamos a andar em direção ao trem onde eu, Potter e Granger embarcaríamos. Iríamos para uma das filiais da Escola de Aurores em uma pequena cidade no sul da Inglaterra. Zabini viajaria para Londres dali há uma semana onde trabalharia com o pai. Luna iria para Paris no dia seguinte a fim de fazer um curso de fotografia e depois de dois meses voltaria para trabalhar na revista O Pasquim, juntamente com o pai. Gina e Lucy voltariam para Hogwarts e Weasley iria Londres onde começaria seu treino para o time de Quadribol e dali há seis meses saberiam em que tinha ingressaria e para qual cidade seria enviado. Nossos destinos estados traçados, só restava esperar para ver e acontecer.

Fiquei sem saber onde por as mãos. Olhei para cada um deles que eu estava deixando para trás. Menos Gina, eu não estava pronto para olhá-la ainda.

- Boa sorte em Hogwarts, hein? - murmurei para Lucy, abraçando-a com carinho. - Não vai ter mais lá o quarteto aqui pra te salvar.

- Eu sou uma Sonserina, Draco. - piscou ela. - Sei me cuidar.

Ri, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. A pequena Lucy agora era mais corajosa do que qualquer dia algum de nós pudesse ser. Apesar daquela aparência de uma loirinha frágil, ela tinha muita fibra e força dentro dela. As vezes eu ainda me espantava com a força de vontade, a determinação e fervor com que ela lutava pelas coisas que queria.

- Ensinou pra ela direitinho hein, Jamanta? - gracejei, dando um abraço em meu amigo.

- Claro, Cobra. Agora que eu não vou mais tá lá ela tem que se defender. - respondeu, dando de ombros com simplicidade.

- A gente deixava aquela escola de pernas pro ar, né? - suspirei, sorrindo sem jeito.

- E a gente ainda vai fazer muitas dessas. - respondeu ele, sorrindo também.

- Sempre existem feriados e férias de verão. - acrescentou Weasley, vindo me dar um abraço.

- Ou jogos de Quadribol com os ingressos que os amigos vão ganhar do Bagulhão aqui. - rebati, dando um tapinha em suas costas, rindo.

- Agora eu sei porque o Cobra continuou teu amigo durante o verão, Bagulhão. Além da tua irmã ele quer os prestígios da tua futura profissão também. - disse Harry, piscando maroto.

- Quer calar a boca, Quatrolho? - provoquei, dando um soco de leve no seu braço.

- Poxa, cara, eu vou ser um futuro Auror. Esse apelido não dá mais pra mim. - queixou, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Isso pode colar com a tua namorada, mas não com a gente né, Quatrolho? - afirmou Zabini, com a delicadeza de sempre.

Rimos. Uma conversa sempre comum entre a gente. E era tão estranho mesmo assim, de algum modo parecia tudo tão maquinal, tão forçado. Não no sentido pejorativo da coisa, mas sim no sentido de fim. O fim de uma etapa para o início de outro. E por mais que estivéssemos ansiosos para isso, era também difícil deixar os tempos de colégio para trás, os tempos onde éramos um grupo de oito que vivia tudo tão intensamente como mandava o figurino. Éramos jovens e agora aquela sensação de que o tempo de ser jovem estava acabando por mais que ainda tivéssemos dezessete anos.

Parecia ser uma sensação tão precoce a se sentir. Nem havia chegado na Escola ainda, nem bem estava começando a sair da cidade e já tinha a sensação de estar me tornando um adulto. Mas, a bem verdade é que são assim que as coisas acontecem mesmo. Quando se é novo sente-se tudo antes do tempo, e quando as coisas acontecem é aí que se sente mais ainda. E mesmo nada tempo de fato acontecido, aquele verão já havia valido por muita coisa.

O que é que de tão especial aconteceu nele? A vida. Simplesmente isso. Eu conheci a vida do jeito mais belo que ela pode ser. Entre amigos, namorada. A vida em carpe diem. A vida com muita felicidade.

Olhei para Luna. Uma pessoa com quem eu realmente não tinha muita intimidade. Nunca nos déramos muito bem, não por falta de coisas em comum, nem nada do tipo. Apenas não havíamos tido oportunidades para conversar, sentar nos degraus da minha casa e ficar horas conversando como eu fazia com Lucy. Mas, no fundo, eu sabia que Luna era uma boa pessoa e por mais que o nosso contato não fosse tanto, eu iria sentir falta dela.

- Eu sei. - foi o que ela me disse, e eu soube a partir daí que talvez ela me entendesse até mais do que eu me poderia chegar a me entender. Luna tinha aquela visão que todo bom escritor deve ter, ela enxergava através, dentro e fora das pessoas. A mais observadora do grupo, e quem sabe também a que mais sabia de tudo.

Sorri, abraçando-a meio sem jeito.

- Que bom. - falei, olhando-a nos olhos. - Porque eu não saberia o que dizer.

Sorrimos e nos abraçamos de novo, com mais intimidade.

- Ei, Luna, não abraça muito senão eu fico com ciúmes, tá? - disse Gina, enlaçando-me pelas costas e dando-me um beijo na nuca.

Percebi Luna saiu discretamente enquanto eu virava em direção a minha ruiva. Abracei-a com força e senti seu coração bater rápido de encontro ao meu.

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta. - murmurou ela, de encontro ao meu peito e pude sentir suas lágrimas molhando a minha camisa branca.

- Você prometou não me chantagear. - murmurei de volta, por entre seus cabelos, arrepiando todos fios ruivos de sua nuca.

- Mas eu não estou. - sorriu ela, com os olhos aguados e o nariz meio avermelhado.

- Ruiva. - chamei e ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos, amedrontada. - Você sabe de uma coisa?

- O quê? - fungou ela, com os pés em cima dos meus, para poder ficar mais ou menos na linha dos meus olhos.

- Eu te amo cada dia mais, se é que isso é possível. - sorri, meio bobo com o coração batendo a mil e as mãos trêmulas apertando a cintura esguia.

Apertei-a contra mim com possessividade, pousando minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Respirei forte e fechei os olhos ao som da sua voz melodiosa dizendo pra mim:

- O mesmo quanto que eu te amo. - e dizendo isso, pulou no meu pescoço beijando-me com paixão.

- Bom, eu vou me despedir rápido porque eu não gosto de despedidas. - murmurou Granger, com uma fungada discreta, que até então se mantinha um pouco distante, tentando manter uma pose de forte. - Boa sorte pra gente, gente. - sorriu ela, tristonha.

Rimos. A última risada de todos juntos.

Potter e Granger entraram no trem primeiro. Os outros ficaram acenando, observando o entra-e-sai de passageiros. A confusão que a espectativa de uma nova vida pode causar.

Senti um aperto no peito. A falta que aquelas pessoas fariam na minha vida, o conjunto que ela formavam dentro de mim, não tinha como descrever. Simplesmente, não tinha.

E então, olhei para Gina, ela com aquele sorriso meio torto, provavelmente igual ao meu. Não era preciso dizer nada. Não era preciso dizer o quanto eu sentiria a falta dela nos meus braços, ou de poder andar pelo colégio de mãos dadas com ela. Não era preciso dizer o quanto eu sentiria falta daquelas sardas ou da respiração entrecortada que ela tinha quando nos empolgávamos nos beijos. Eu a amava tanto que meu peito chegava a arder.

- Eu deveria estar louco quando achei que poderia ficar tanto tempo longe de você. - suspirei, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e entrando no trem sem olhar para trás.

E foi ali que eu me descobri na hora final. A hora em que realmente uma nova página seria virada, e não havia escapatória.


	4. Uma nova amizade

**N/A: Oi, gente! Aqui tá o cap dois pra vcs... Agora vamos começar a vida nova do Draco, né? Vamos ver no qe dá e ver se vcs gostam. xD**

**miaka: Oi, querida! Fiquei mto feliz com a sua review, tá? xD Bom, não sei se a Gi vai encontrar um rival, não... Confesso qe to deixando a vida me levar nessa fic, porque ainda não sei mto bem qe rumos as coisas vão tomar por aqui... Mas, vamos ver. x)) Oq achou desse cap? beijinhos! xD**

**Fioccos: ADOREI seu review! Sério mesmo. Fiquei mto feliz... E eu realmente tentei no outro cap expressar essa coisa de mudança, sabe? De ter uma vida nova e adorar esse sentimento de novo, mas mesmo assim ficar triste em deixar outras coisas pra trás... Qe bom qe vc gostou e conseguiu pegar esse sentimento. Fico muito feliz. Eu fui pra praia no Natal e por isso não deu pra ler sua fic (e antes disso foi aquele correria pra comprar presentes e tal.. xP) e vou pra praia de novo no Ano Novo, mas qndo eu voltar eu prometo qe leio! xD Quero ler com calma e apreciaaar xD beeijinhos, paulinha! te adoro! xD**

**Dani Sly: Qe bom qe vc gostou, Dani. Isso me alegra muito, sabe? Pq eu tava meio assim com esse cap, porque não tinha muito oq falar a não ser...fim. O fim e um começo. Foi tão difícil escrever a separação dos oito amigos porque são OITO pessoas numa cena e isso fica muito complicado pra mim qe to sempre acostumada a fazer sempre dois a dois numa cena (vc pode perceber isso em Não, não fala) mas eu to tentando mudar isso o colocar uma cena com mais gente, mas é meio complicado mesmo... Então, dá um desconto, tá? AHUAHIUAHIAH Mas, seilá, apesar de tudo eu gostei do cap e acho qe passou oqe eu queria (claro que sempre acho qe poderia ter ficado melhor, mas...) e tudo o que eu queria era mostrar o qnto o Draco é apaixonado pela Gina, mas qe ele precisa seguir em frente. Aliás, todos os oitos precisam seguir seus caminhos e ir fazendo a vida, mas isso não quer dizer que necessariamente vai acabar a amizade, porque a amizade deles é muito forte mesmo. A primeira fic mostra isso e a narração do Draco sobre o verão. Porque o que uniu mesmo os oito foi as férias. E bom, agora é bola pra frente e novas escolhas sendo tomadas e as conseqüências estão entrando em ação... É isso. Espero qe vc goste, Dani. beijinhos, querida! xD**

**Ly W.: tentei fazer o cap o mais rápido possível, querida. É qe eu sou meio lerdinha mesmo, pq nada nessa fic tá pronto, podemos dizer qe é como se fosse tudo improvisação, sabe? Porque eu sento na frente do computador e deixo meus dedos me levarem para esse mundo e ver oq sai... Nada é premeditado, exceto uma coisinha ou outra muito pequena. Mas, eu simplesmente tinha qe fazer a continuação dessa fic e tava morrendo de vontade mesmo sem idéias. Então saiu isso. E fico muito contente qe você esteja gostando e acompanhando. Obrigada mesmo. beijinhos, fofa! xD**

**Capítulo dois**

A despedida realmente foi muito triste e eu me senti um caco durante toda a viagem de trem. Mas, eu confesso que foi praticamente impossível permanecer triste quando recém coloquei meus pés dentro da Escola Preparatória de Aurores.

Eu era um calouro longe dos cuidados de minha mãe e das constantes cobranças do meu pai e ainda por cima estava em companhia de pelo menos dois dos meus melhores amigos. Do que eu podia reclamar (além da falta de quatro deles mais minha namorada?)? Absolutamente nada.

Durante o primeiro semestre do curso era obrigatória a permanência dentro das dependências da escola, de modo que Granger não se demorou muito comigo e com Potter e foi atrás da coordenadora do dormitório feminino. Enquanto Potter e eu procuramos fazer o mesmo.

Entramos na escola e o clima pós-Hogwarts era quase paupável. Fomos até a recepção da nossa ala (calouros, masculinos, do grupo F) e logo achamos alguém para nos situar em tudo aquilo. Não demorou muito para descobrirmos que ficaríamos no mesmo quarto e dividiríamos com mais um garoto, aparentemente uns dois anos mais velho que nós mas, que iria igualmente no primeiro ano. Um tal de Oliver Wood que Harry conhecia.

- Mundo pequeno, não? - murmurei, enquanto jogava minhas coisas na cama de cima perto da janela. - Seu amigo ou não Quatrolho, essa cama já é minha e não tem discussão.

- Por mim não há problemas. - respondeu uma voz desconhecida, e ao olhar para trás me deparei com um par de olhos castanhos, cabelos curtos e igualmente castanhos e um sorriso aparentemente simpático no rosto. - Oliver Wood. Seu colega de quarto.

- Draco Malfoy. - respondi, apertando a mão que ele me estendia.

- E acho que você já me conhece, né? - riu Harry, dando um abraço amigável em Wood. - A última vez que ouvi falar de você me disseram que tinha ido para os Estados Unidos com seu pai.

- É, ele era técnico de um time de Quadribol de lá. - respondeu, colocando as malas na cama debaixo, já que Harry havia pego a cama do outro lado do quarto.

- Eu achei que você iria seguir o ramo também. - continuou Potter, desempacotando algumas coisas.

- E eu ia, cara. Mas, com o tempo eu comecei a achar Quadribol mais um hobbie do que uma carreira em si. Se é que você me entende. - respondeu, indo para o banheiro lavar o rosto. - Mas, e você, sempre achei que fosse dar um tremendo de um apanhador.

- Digo o mesmo aqui. Mais hobbie do que uma profissão. - respondeu, dando de ombros.

- E você? - perguntou Wood, olhando-me. - O que fez você entrar para a Escola?

- Meu pai. - respondi, sem rodeios. Não era segredo para ninguém que eu tinha certas obrigações sendo um Malfoy. - Mas, não digo que a idéia de ser um Auror me seja ruim.

- Isso é bom, porque a última coisa que dá certo aqui é não gostar do que faz. - rebateu ele, sentando-se na cama.

- Ouvi dizer que o treinamento é pesado. - comentou Potter, imitando Wood e sentando na sua.

- E é. Basicamente é por isso que a permanência na Escola é obrigatória no primeiro semestre.

- Isso acabou um pouco com os nossos planos de alugar um apartamento. - disse eu, sentando também. E foi só aí que eu percebi o quanto a viagem havia sido cansativa e que eu realmente estava cansando. - Mas, por outro lado é bom, ao menos até nos ajustarmos.

- Vocês pretendem sair daqui depois do primeiro semestre? - perguntou Wood.

- Po, cara, você não tem noção. - respondeu Potter, entusiasmado. - Morando todos esses anos nos dormitórios de Hogwarts? Agora eu quero é uma casa de verdade.

- É, eu esqueci que vocês acabaram de sair de lá. - asquieceu Wood, olhando de um para outro. - É meio surreal voltar depois de dois anos fora. Eu to acostumado a treinar pesado, mas dormitórios de escola? É algo que eu achava que nunca mais ia ver, vou procurar um apartamento também e sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

Wood foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci na Escola Preparatória, porque ele não havia sido do mesmo tempo que eu em Hogwarts. Confesso que de primeiro o achei uma pessoa normal e que pensei seriamente que não iríamos ser muito amigos, não por ele não ser uma pessoa agradável e sim porque eu já tinha a idéia de que já tinha amigos de chega e que nada em relação a esse setor da minha vida fosse acontecer, ainda mais tendo Potter morando junto comigo. Mas, eu estava muito enganado e com o tempo descobriria em Wood um grande aliado.

As nossas regras foram básicas. Dividimos o armário do banheiro e o armário do quarto também. E talvez essa fosse a parte boa de sermos bruxos, os armários ocupavam um espaço mínima, mas cabiam muitaas coisas ali dentro. Cada um tinha sua escrivaninha e sua cama, além de uma parede só para si.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi colocar uma foto de Gina na minha escrivaninha junto com uma de nós oito e outra foto dela na minha parede para eu poder olhá-la sempre antes de dormir.

- Namorada? - perguntou Wood, vendo-me agitar a varinha e fazer as fotos se aderirem a parede.

Assenti com a cabeça, enquanto pegava meu material e distribuía organizadamente pela minha escrivaninha.

- Essa aí não é a caçula dos Weasley? - perguntou, curioso.

- Exatamente. - respondi, rindo. Normalmente era essa reação que causava em todas as pessoas. Não era segredo para ninguém que Malfoys e Weasleys não eram os melhores amigos do mundo. Mas, isso era assunto do meu pai e eu nunca quis me meter nisso, de modo que quando conheci o Weasley no colégio não fiz muita fita para virar seu amigo.

Uma coisa de que sempre me orgulhei foi de ser uma pessoa diferente de meu pai. E isso nunca iria mudar, nem em um milhão de anos.

- Tenho que dizer que um Malfoy e uma Weasley namorando não é algo que se vê todo dia. - confessou ele, enquanto tirava alguns livros e fotos da mala também.

- Acredite, você não é o primeiro que tem esse tipo de reação. - riu-se Potter e eu ri mais ainda, mas por motivos diferentes: não conhecia ninguém mais desorganizado que ele para arrumar suas coisas.

- Então, vocês são colegas de Hogwarts ou não era amigos lá, como é que é a história? - perguntou Wood, algum tempo depois de nos observar fazendo piadinhas íntimas e coisas do tipo.

- Eu entrei em Hogwarts ano passado e Quatrolho foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci lá. - respondi, meio piegas.

- Nós meio que éramos um grupo, Hermione Granger, que você deve se lembrar, também está aqui na Escola e ela também anda com a gente. - acrescentou Potter.

- Nossa, há tanto tempo que eu não escuto falar em grupinhos de Hogwarts. - comentou Wood, meio pensativo. - Merlin sabe o quanto eu era grudado com meus amigos na época, hoje o máximo que fazemos é mandar uma carta de mês em mês e olhe lá. Acho que é porque cada um foi para um lado. Rumos diferentes, coisas assim. - acrescentou, melancólico.

- Nós somos um grupo muito unido. - disse Potter e eu fiquei feliz de ele dizer isso. Porque, de alguma maneira, eu pensava ser o único a pensar assim.

Isso me deu um alívio, por assim dizer.

- Então, vamos dar uma volta por aí? - perguntou Wood, tirando a camisa e colocando uma nova. - Quero ver qual é a minha grade de horários.

Potter e eu assentimos e fomos em direção ao centro de informações, onde encontraríamos o que estávamos procurando.

_Draco Black Malfoy_

_GRUPO F, S1. _

Era o que dizia a minha ficha. E dizia também que eu teria aulas de Poções Avançadas, Herbologia III, Duelos II, Feitiços II além dos treinos que estavam divididos durante a semana e na sexta-feira praticamente o dia inteiro. Eram trilhas, corridas, levantamento de pesos e algumas coisas assim.

- O primeiro semestre era o treino bruto, por assim dizer. - disse Wood, olhando minha ficha, que era quase igual a sua, sem ser porque ele estava mais avançado que eu em relação a Duelos e inferior a mim em relação a poções (assim como Potter, que tinha Poções como o único horário diferente do meu). - É treino pesado mesmo, depois começam as coisas mais inteligentes.

- Como você sabe disso tudo? - perguntou Potter. - Merlin, o meu sonho sempre foi entrar aqui e eu to completamente perdido.

- Meu primo se formou ano passado e quando eu soube que eu viria pra cá fiz questão de fazer algumas perguntas. - sorriu Wood, sem jeito. - Eu sou meio precavido.

- GAROTOS! - chamou Granger, se aproximando de nós com sua ficha na mão também. - E aí, quais são os horários?

- Sem ser por Draco que está em Poções Avançadas enquanto Oliver e eu estamos em Poções II e que Oliver está em Duelos III, os horários são os mesmos. - respondeu Potter, estendendo sua fichinha a ela.

- E você? - perguntei, olhando por cima de seu ombro a ficha. - Qual é a grade?

- Poções Avançadas, Herbologia Avançada, Duelos II, Feitiços II também, eu não quis pular pro III, achei muita pretensão.

- Granger, você não seria pretensiosa nem se quisesse. Você é um crânio e não há como lutar contra isso. - respondi, sinceramente, dando de ombros.

- Malfoy, Gina realmente fez milagres com você. - sorriu ela, marota me dando um tapinha nas costas.

Potter riu e Oliver se manteve meio encabulado, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

- WOOD! - exclamou Granger, só então olhando para ele. - Eu não tinha te reconhecido, eu... Nossa, como você está? - perguntou ela, dando um grande abraço caloroso nele.

Provavelmente eles iniciaram uma conversa altamente empolgante que velhos amigos que não se vêem há muito tempo têm, mas eu perdi o fio da meada concentrado demais observando as letras escritas na minha ficha.

_Draco Black Malfoy_

_GRUPO F, S1. _

Era isso que dizia o que minha ficha dizia e o ano letivo na Escola Preparatória de Aurores estava prestes a começar.


	5. Laços que não se rompem

**N/A: Oi, gente! Obrigada pelos reviews... Me deixaram muito feliz mesmo! xDDDD Sério mesmo, gente. Obrigada pelo carinho. xD Eu não tenho muita certeza sobre essa fic, porque apesar de eu estar gostando de escrever, é a segunda né, aí eu acho que ela não está tão boa quanto a primeira... Por isso, me avisem, ok? xD**

**miaka: Oi, querida! Sim, o Wood se uniu ao grupo porque eu gosto MUITO dele mesmo. Eu acho um personagem maravilhoso! HUEHEIUH Mas, nada disso não menina... Eu já tenho outros planos pro Wood.. hehe. Aguarde! xD beijinhos!**

**Ly W.: A fic melhorou, então? HAUAHIUAHUIAHIUAH Qe bom! xD Fico muito feliz qe vc ache isso. É, qm dera que Woods, Malfoys... pudessem ser nossos, né? QUEM ME DERA! Eu tb digo isso, menina! HUAHAIUHAUIHAIUH Eu tenho o dom? pooooxa, vc não sabe o qnto eu fico honrada de vc dizer isso. Sério, me faz muito feliz mesmo. Não tem como explicar, pq eu realmente eu meio insegura qnto a qualidade dessa fic... Mas, qe bom qe vc tá gostando. E é claro que não podia faltar o Wood, né? É o meu mais novo xodó. xD Mas, eu deixo vc ficar com ele, pq eu sou uma menina comprometida. ehuehiehieuh beijinhos, querida! xD**

**Luiza Holmes: Achei qe vc parado de ler minha fic, menina! xD Qe bom qe vc voltou! xD Ah, e fico feliz qe vc tenha gosta do cap. O Draco é mesmo um fofo, né? EU ADORO ELE! E sim, o Wood apareceu... E bom, vamos ver oq ele vai aprontar, né? Tenho alguns planos pra ele nessa fic. Planos bons, é claro. xD hehe. beijinhos, fofa! xD**

**Dani Sly: Oi, queridaaaa! XD Como sempre, seus reviews são maravilhosos, néan? Não preciso nem dizer! xD Bom, eu quis fazer isso mesmo... De mostrar eles na nova escola, como é qe vai ser as coisas por lá... E qe como se fosse uma faculdade aqueles dos EUA sabe, com dormitório e tal, novas amizades... Mas, qe mesmo tendo novas amizades, pode ser manter as antigas. A parte das fotos é pra mostrar qe uma parte do Draco ainda se matém no passado, mas por uma boa causa, porque ele ama muito a Gina, sabe? xD Ah, não consegui falar ctgo antes, então...**

**FELIZ TRÊS ANOS DE NAMORO! XDDD Qe tudo dê certo pra vcs dois, tá? Desejo muitas felicidades ao casal e qe completem mais muitos aninhos juntos pq vc é uma menina mto especial e merece ser feliz. xDD Como é qe foi de ano novo? O meu foi ótimo, dps te conto! Ainda tenho várias coisas atrasadas pra te contar, né? Só não lembro oq era... Onde vc anda desaparecida? xD**

**Qe bom qe as partidas e chegas (hehehe) ficaram boas. Eu realmente fiquei meio na dúvida. **

**Qe agarração qe nada, menina! Dps com o tempo vcs vão ver melhor... Mas, é qe o Wood e a Mione são velhos amigos e tal. xD Nada demais. Sem malícias! HAUAHIAHIUAH **

**Bom, qnto a Barangas... Não posso garantir nada e a partir desse cap vc vai saber pq... Ainda não sei oq vou fazer qnto a essa questão em especial...Então a personagem nova pode ou não vir a ser uma baranga... Aguarde... MUAHAHAHA hauahiuahiuah**

**Sim, o namorado dá inspirações, sim. xDDD Nem te preocupa. HAUAHIAHUIAHIUAH**

**Qe bom qe vc gostou do cap. beijinhos! xD**

**Biazinha Malfoys: Sério? Qe bom qe vc gosta deles. Mas, calma... qe daqui há pouco eles aparecem de novo. xD Fique calma. xD qe achou desse cap? beijinhos, fofa! xD **

**Capítulo três**

Já fazia duas semanas que eu estava na Escola Preparatória. Meu corpo estava moído. Eu sentia meus músculos resetarem a toda hora. Era uma lavagem cerebral, só que no bom sentido. É, eu aprendi que havia um bom sentido nessa expressão e ele se encontrava lá.

Eu nunca fora muito de estudar, mas era impossível não estudar naquele colégio. Até em Poções, a matéria a qual eu sempre me vangloriara por ir bem eu tinha que estudar pelo menos uma horinha só pra relembrar as coisas. Hermione estava realiza naquele lugar, já Potter estava penando tanto quanto eu e aparentemente Oliver se concentrava no meio termo, pois era inteligente, mas tinha acabado de vir de um time de Quadribol, era difícil pegar o ritmo no começo.

Eu estava deitado em minha cama. Podia ouvir a respiração de Potter de longe (que cismava que ressonava e não roncava, mas tudo bem). Virei para um lado. Virei para o outro. Chutei os lençóis para baixo. Abri os olhos. Não dava mais para enrolar, eu tinha de me levantar para a aula.

Pulei do beliche e fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Entrei no chuveiro e quinze minutos depois. Pronto. Acordei Potter e vi que Wood já estava acordado relendo alguma coisa de última hora. Eram seis da manhã e dali há meia hora o café-da-manhã já estaria sendo servido no Hall principal.

Era um novo território para mim, mas estava me sentindo bem.

- Quatrolho. - murmurei já totalmente desperto. Vestindo minhas calças cargo e uma blusa branca. - Acorda, cara. - dei mais uma cutucadas nele e por fim Potter levantou.

Potter deu alguns grunhidos e por fim levantou, para ir tomar banho. Wood já havia decido, provavelmente tinha acordado antes de mim e decido para o café da manhã. Ele realmente era uma pessoa organizada e dedicada, isso eu tinha de admitir. E embora fosse uma pessoa legal, ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecê-lo muito bem.

Sentei na minha cama e peguei a carta que provavelmente eu já havia lido um milhões de vezes. Havia chegado no dia anterior e era de Gina.

_Draco, _

_Como vão as coisas por aí? Aqui está tudo bem. Lucy veio me visitar na última semana de férias e dona Molly está ficando louca com a sua filhinha caçula indo para o último ano em Hogwarts. Provavelmente ela está com medo com qual caminho irei seguir e se ficarei muito longe dela. _

_Bom, o fato é que ainda não sei muito bem o que quero e agora com quase todos os meus amigos fora do colégio, eu terei um bom tempo para pensar..._

_Comprei todos os materiais e eu to muito empolgada com o meu último ano. Dá pra acreditar que eu já vou me formar? Eu mesma não acredito. _

_Fui nomeada monitora esse ano e papai está muito contente com isso. Não era algo que eu queria tanto assim, mas... ouvi dizer que é algo muito bom para o currículo. Que seja._

_Prometi a mim mesma que vou me esforçar muito esse ano e tentarei ser praticamente uma Hermione da vida. Aposto que ela deve estar dando o máximo de si aí. Estou com saudades dela, e de Luna também. Como está Harry? Tudo dando certo nos estudos? _

_Lucy está meio triste, por causa de Blaise. Mas, acho que daqui há pouco ela volta ao normal._

_Mas, chega de falar de mim. Eu quero saber de você._

_Aposto que deve estar completamente empolgado com tudo de novo que está acontecendo aí e é muito orgulhoso para admitir isso a Harry e Mione deve ter percebido também (nada escapa ao seu olhar), mas não deve ter comentado nada. _

_Quero saber todos os tipos de aula que você está tendo. Como se sente. O que está comendo. Quem são seus novos amigos, professores... Quero saber TUDO!_

_Ah, Ron me mandou uma carta e disse que está tudo bem por lá. Provavelmente ele deve ter escrito à Mione, mas diga a ela que ele está bem e que sente saudades, mesmo assim. Foi o que ele me disse. _

_Eu sinto sua falta, Draco. Mais do que você pode imaginar..._

_Me pego à noite pensando o quanto gostaria de voltar no tempo, voltar nas férias, ou no dia que você me pediu em namoro. Pensando bem, eu gostaria de voltar até no dia da estação de trem, pelo menos você estaria comigo, me segurando entre seus braços. _

_Mamãe disse que não paro de suspirar pela casa e tenho um olhar distante. Se eu começar o ano mal, irá ser por sua culpa, Sr. Malfoy._

_Mande notícias logo._

_Com amor, _

_Gina. _

Sentei em minha escrivaninha e decidi escrever a carta antes de descer. Havia ficado escrevendo-a em minha mente a noite toda e estava na hora de colocá-la no papel, não queria que Gina pensasse que eu não estava com saudades.

_Gina, _

_Nossa, quantas perguntas, ruiva! De onde saiu isso tudo? Pelo que eu me lembre você não era tão curiosa..._

_Mande um beijo para Lucy e mande ela se comportar porque Jamanta continua leve como sempre (ele mandou uma carta para mim e Quatrolho dizendo que tá tudo bem por lá). _

_Eu não posso acreditar que você vai se formar. Você é minha pequena, sabe disso não é? Eu sinceramente espero que você aproveite bem esse ano, só não esqueça de mim, ok? E me desculpe por ser tão maravilhoso a ponto de ser inesquecível, mas não um dia aqui que eu não pense em você. (e sim, agora estou sorrindo de lado)._

_Bom, o dia aqui começa cedo. Eu acordo seis horas da manhã e o café é servido às seis e meia. Oito horas começam as aulas e não param até as seis da tarde. Só para uma pausa de uma hora pro almoço. É, a coisa aqui não é brincadeira. E por mais tolo que pareça dizer isso, eu não tinha nem idéia. _

_As coisas são meio secretas por aqui, parece que não podemos dizer muito do que fazemos para as pessoas de fora, medidas de segurança ou sei lá o quê. Mas isso é só para veteranos, os calouros são muito empolgados e infantis (de acordo com eles, porque eu nunca falaria isso de mim mesmo e você sabe) para conseguir guardar algum segredo (tá, eu comprovo isso agora, já que estou te contando toda a minha rotina)._

_Eu me sinto como uma fusão entre um estudante completamente nerd e um militar totalmente empenhado. _

_As segundas-feiras eu tenho aula de Herbologia III e à tarde duas aulas práticas e treino de luta. Terça-feira tenho Duelos II a manhã toda e quase toda a tarde, depois apenas um pouco de teoria, à noite normalmente eu estudo e depois vou para à academia. Às quartas eu tenho Poções Avançadas e é um trabalho extremamente árduo e minuncioso mas é o dia da semana que eu mais gosto e no fim da tarde temos uma hora de corrida e condicionamento físico. E por último, às quintas eu tenho Feitiços II e é mais difícil do que pareça. Incrível os milhares de feitiços que podemos fazer tendo apenas uma palavra em mente (não preciso dizer o quanto Quatrolho está tendo problemas com esses feitiçoes não-verbais, certo?). Sexta é o dia mais pesado de todos. De manhã fico na academia treinando pesado e aprendendo lutas, à tarde temos mais condicionamento físico e corrida e aula teórica sobre estratégia e coisas do tipo. _

_Pode não parecer, mas eu estou me sentindo muito bem aqui. Acho que estou conhecendo um novo eu, alguém que gosta de dar o melhor de si em cento e vinte por cento. Sei que parece exagero, já que só passei a minha duas semanas aqui. Mas, não sei...parece que já estou aqui há algum tempo. _

_Sinto muito a sua falta, pequena. Tanta que chega a doer e tira algumas das minhas noites de sono. _

_Eu não consigo viver sem você._

_E por mais que eu esteja diferente (falador e brega) eu ainda sou o mesmo por dentro. O mesmo arrogante e de nariz empinado que ama todo esse seu jeitinho especial e ruivo de ser. _

_Espero pelo próximo feriado ansiosamente. _

_Amor,_

_Draco._

Hermione e Wood estavam sentados em uma das mesas junto com uma garota loira que eu não conseguia reconhecer de costas. Provavelmente não conseguiria a reconhecer de frente também, já que não conhecia muitas pessoas ainda.

- Draco! - exclamou Hermione, levantando-se e dando-me um abraço apertado. Eu e ela estávamos mais ligados ultimamente, talvez porque ambos partilhávamos da mesma dor: saudade de um Weasley. - Quero que você conheça uma pessoa, essa é Fleur Delacour. Ela veio da França.

- Olá. - sorriu ela, com um forte sotaque.

Dei um aceno de cabeça estendendo minha mão para cumprimentá-la. Fleur ignorou completamente, levantando-se e dando um beijo em cada face. Estranhei, ficando um pouco tenso. Eu não estava acostumado a ser tão receptivo assim com pessoas que acabava de conhecer. Eu não era assim e nunca seria. Eu demorava para confiar (chegando a talvez nunca confiar) afinal, eu era um Malfoy.

- Não liga, não. - murmurou Hermione ao meu ouvido. - Ela é bem... _expansiva. _- acrescentou, um tanto quanto divertida.

- Com todo mundo? - perguntei, descrente.

- Não... - disse, meio pensativa. - na verdade foi só com você.

- Muito reconforante. - bufei, sentando-me ao lado de Wood e servindo-me de um suco de abóbora.

- Veja pelo lado bom: você é irresistível. - murmurou Hermione, sentando-se ao meu lado e sorrindo marota.

- Muito engraçadinha, você. - respondi, sorrindo também. - Vou aceitar isso como um elogio.

- Mas foi um. - rebateu, mostrando todos os dentes.

- Quando é que você se tornou tão piadista? - perguntei, comendo um pedaço de torrada com geléia.

- Eu to convivendo muito com você, - respondeu prontamente - e com o Oliver também. - acrescentou, olhando para o moreno que até então estava concentrado em ler algo sobre plantas carnívoras e explicar calmamente para Fleur, que aparentemente não tinha um inglês tão bom assim.

Abri um livro de Poções e comecei a ler o capítulo sete, que era matéria daquele dia. As coisas iram rápidas por ali e logo viria um trabalho gigantesco a ser feito sobre a primeira unidade. Ao menos Poções eram o meu forte, por mais que agora eu tivesse que estudar um _pouquinho _mais.

- Então, porque é que eu não lembro dela e ela sabe quem eu sou? - perguntei a Hermione, vendo que Wood e Fleur estavam muito bem entretidos em suas plantas carnívoras e não sei mais o quê.

- Porque ela participou do Torneio Tribuxo no quinto ano em que Cedrico quase morreu por causa daquela prova no labirinto. Ela ficou meio que amiga de Harry, ou alguma coisa assim. - disse Hermione, tomando um bom gole de suco de abóbora. - E quanto a outra coisa bom, você é um Malfoy.

Sorri, pretencioso. E Hermione apenas me deu um tapa leve no braço.

Eu já havia escutado sobre aquilo. Uma prova e tanto. Cedrico Diggory estava no meio da prova quando apareceu um dos animais de Hagrid do nada dentro do labirinto, provavelmente tendo se soltado das correntes e Diggory esquecendo de todos os ensinamentos, não esperou o animal aceitá-lo para tentar montá-lo e terminar a prova mais rápido. Além de ser desclassificado por tentar terminar a prova de uma maneira _esperta, _foi ferido seriamente. Sorte dele Mademe Promphey ser muito boa no que fazia.

Lembrei dos cabelos loiros de Fleur e dos olhares impiedosos. Ela era competitiva. E mais tarde comprovaria que não era só em Torneios Tribuxos, mas em sala de aula também.

- Oi, gente. - disse Potter, sentando na mesa e cumprimentando a todos. - Fleur, quanto tempo!

- A_rry_. Como você está? - sorriu ela para ele, sem beijos nas duas faces.

Meu estômago embrulhou.

- Não sabia que você também estava na Escola. - continuou ela, olhando-o atentamente.

- Pois é. Decidi tentar por aqui. - sorriu ele, sem jeito, mordendo uma maçã. - E você?

- Oh, bem. Gosto da _adrrenalina_, você sabe. - sorriu, de lado.

Um sorriso quase tão bom quanto o meu. Me pergunto se ela não teria sido uma espécie de Sonserina em sua escola.

Senti Potter dizer um quase 'não, não sei' mas isso seria muita falta de educação, apesar de Fleur falar como se fosse nossa amiga íntima de anos. Talvez fosse isso que acontecesse nas Escolas Superiores, as pessoas agiam como se fossem amigas de décadas e soubessem até a primeira palavra que você falou quando tinha um ano. Ou talvez eu apenas estivesse exagerando e meus amigos estavam encontrando velhos conhecidos.

Continuamos lendo nossas respectivas matérias e nos preparando para o longo dia que havia pela frente. Era segunda-feira e a semana mal estava começando. E no final do dia eu teria que lutar... Eu estava exausto por ter dormido mal na noite anterior, mas não conseguia acabar com meu pique. Eu tinha que ficar elétrico e essa mensagem não parava de ser passada ao meu subconsciente.

- Dez _minutôss parra_ baterr o _sinall, galerra_... - disse Fleur, pegando sua mochila e levantando da mesa. - Eu tenho Poções Avançadas agora, alguém mais?

Hermione e eu a seguimos pelo corredor. Deixando Wood e Potter para trás, já que eles iam para o lado contrário, para Poções II. Viramos à direita e entramos em um corredor estreito. A ala de Poções Avançadas era um local bem sinistro, mas não tão aterrorizante quanto as masmorras de Snape na época de Hogwarts.

Sentei em uma das mesas do fundo, eu não era muito de me misturar. Hermione sentou lá na frente e Fleur sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Não se _imporrta, cerrto_? - sorriu ela, olhando-me simpática.

- Claro que não. - sorri, olhando-a também, mas logo desviando minha atenção para o quadro negro. O professor já começava a passar a matéria teórica.

Sentei num dos bancos de pedra que havia no pátio da Escola onde as pessoas aproveitavam para 'descansar' um pouco. Ou devo dizer, um local para estudar mais um pouquinho? É, mais para isso mesmo.

Meu coração estava agitado e eu não sabia dizer direito o porquê. Sentia tanto a falta de Gina que meu corpo todo gritava querendo ela perto de mim novamente. Eu nunca havia sentido isso antes. Não sabia explicar...

- É saudades. - murmurou alguém atrás de mim. Era Hermione.

Olhei-a de soslaio. Era um momento que eu preferia passar sozinho.

- Eu sei que você preferia passar esse momento sozinho. - disse, olhando-me séria. - Mas, na realidade sou eu que estou precisando de companhia. - sorriu, meio encabulada.

Como ela conseguia fazer isso? Eu realmente não compreendia o quanto ela conseguia advinhar o que se passava em minha mente. Chega a ser assustador, algumas vezes. Mas, a realidade é que havíamos andando muito juntos nas férias (além de ela ser uma das melhores amigas de Gina e provavelmente sabia muito de mim) e naqueles duas semanas de aula havíamos estudado juntos algumas vezes. Era estranho, era a primeira vez que eu realmente tinha uma amiga, não amigo, uma amiga.

Afinal, Lucy não estava mais comigo. E ela havia sido a primeira garota a conversar comigo de uma maneira casual, sem segundas intenções. Eu sentia falta dela também. Suas conversas agradáveis e conselhos sinceros. E se eu estava sentindo sua falta, eu podia imaginar como Zabini estava.

- Qual o problema? - perguntei, olhando-a com cuidado.

- Eu não sei. - murmurou ela, com o lábio inferior tremendo. - Eu apenas... Eu começo a pensar besteiras, sabe? Ron treinando Quadribol, querendo entrar para um time... E todas aquelas festas de que ouço falar que irá haver... E você sabe que no começo ele não conseguia nem admitir para os amigos o nosso namoro... Ele tinha vergonha de mim, Draco. - finalizou, deixando algumas lágrimas rolar pela sua pele levemente morena.

- Olha, a primeira coisa que você deve saber é que ele te ama, sabe? E no começo não era vergonha, e sim porque nenhum de nós namora, era como se houvesse uma regra meio que nas entrelinhas de que não pudéssemos namorar. - respondi, tentando confortá-la de alguma maneira. Eu não tinha idéia de que Hermione estivesse tão vulnerável por dentro.

- Mas você namorava Pansy. - disse ela, chorosa.

- Só que era diferente. O namoro foi um acidente, por assim dizer. - respondi, meio que com um embrulho no estômago. Eu não gostava de falar assim. Pansy era uma ótima garota, mas tudo tinha começado meio que sem querer e saído fora do controle. - E todos sabiam disso. E você sabe, coisas de garoto...

Hermione ficou me olhando, sem entender. Tossi um pouco, tomando coragem.

- Elaeragostosa. - respondi rápido, corando violentamente. E Malfoys não coram. Foi humilhante.

Hermione começou a rir. Rir não, gargalhar.

- Só você mesmo, Draco... - suspirou, contendo outra risada.

- Eu acho que você deveria falar com o Bagulhão, sabe? - disse eu, meio sem jeito.

- Acho que sim, mas...

Abracei Hermione, passando os braços pelos seus ombros.

- Então eu te faço companhia, Mi. - respondi, carinhoso.

Acho que ela também percebeu que naquele momento havia se formado um laço entre nós que ninguém conseguiria romper.

**N/A2: Bom, a Fleur é a "baranga" em questão...Mas, não tirem conclusões precipitadas porque tudo pode acontecer nessa fic. To fazendo ela totalmente de improviso... Então qualquer um pode ser do mal, do bem, louco, são, ser auror, cozinheiro... Que seja. AHUAHIAHIUAHAIHIAUH E bom, outra coisa é a parte das cartas...Qe é pra dar um toque mais pessoal, assim... E também mostrar qe os personagens que não tão na Escola de Aurores não morreram e ainda estão vivos e presentes na fic. É isso. **

**BEIJINHOS! xD**


	6. Homem de uniforme

**N/A: Oi, gente! Obrigada pelos reviews... Me deixaram muito feliz mesmo! xDDDD Sério mesmo, gente. Obrigada pelo carinho. xD Eu não tenho muita certeza sobre essa fic, porque apesar de eu estar gostando de escrever, é a segunda né, aí eu acho que ela não está tão boa quanto a primeira... Por isso, me avisem, ok? xD**

**_Luiza Holmes:_ **Qe bom qe vc tá gostando da fic. E sim, o Draco é bem desconfiado mesmo. Mas, é só porque ele é um Malfoy e tb já foi um slytherin né? E dando beijo sem conhecer, bom, dependendo da pessoa é meio estranho mesmo né? AUHAIAHIAH Ah, aposto qe a sua fic deve tá mto legal. xD Assim qe eu arrumar um tempinho vou lê-la. É qe to tentando terminar as minhas fics o mais rápido possível, antes de começar as aulas e tal. xD beeeijos, fofa!

**_Biazinha Malfoy: _**Aham. Muito fofinho ele com saudades né? xD E sim, a Fleur é meio chatinha, mas talvez ela fique legal. Não sei. E tenho a impressão qe vc vai gostar menos ainda dela nesse cap aqui. HAUHAIUAHIUAH Qe bom qe vc gostou das cartas. beeeijo, querida! xD

**_Ly W.: _**Aham. A Fleur tava empolgadérrima mesmo. Estranho, não? Veremos... Tenho a impressão de qe ela ainda vai se esticar... HAUAHIAH Qe bom qe vc tb gostou da idéia das cartas, pq eu tava meio indecisa, mas foi uma maneira da Gina não desaparecer da fic, sabe? Pq já qe ela tá longe né? De algum modo ela tinha qe aparecer, ao menos nesses primeiros caps e tal. xD Eu tb adoro o Wood e eu simplesmente tinha qe fazer ele aparecer na fic. Estou numa fase obcecada por ele. AHUAHUIAHIAUH beeeijo, fofa! xD

**_Dani Sly: _**Vc ficou cansada é? Qe bom! HUAHAUHAHAIUHA Esse era o objetivo. Pq a rotina deles é BEM pesada mesmo. Eu queria fazer algo meio militar, assim, misturado com uma Harvard da vida sabe? hehehe xD Sim, a duda pira nesses momentos... AHUAHIAHIUAH E bom, a questão das cartas, é para a Gina não desaparecer na fic. Pq tipo, querendo ou não o enfoque tá ficando mais no Draco, Harry e Hermione. E agora até apareceu personagens novos como o Oliver (qe meio qe entrou para o grupinho), a Fleur (qe ainda não sei oq vou fazer com ela daqui pra frente AHUAHIAU) e alguns outros qe ainda estão por aparecer... Mas, volta e meia os personagens antigos como Gina (claro né, ela não pode deixar de aparecer), Zabini, Rony, Lucy e Luna irão aparecer, mas com menos freqüencia do qe na fic um. Oq é uma pena, mas é a vida. hehe xD

A Fleur veio pra fic de primeira pra incomodar mesmo, ela vai colocar a cabeça do Draco de pernas pro ar e vai ser meio um pé no saco na opinião das leitores, entende? Por enquanto esse é o objetivo dela. E vamos dizer qe, a Fleur não vai ser fácil. E a amizade do Oliver e do Draco vai aumentar, e acho qe vai ser por causa de um evento meio desagradável, estou pensando se vou fazer isso mesmo... mas não vou te dizer... muahaha. HAUAHIUAH xP

É, O Draquitcho e a Mionezitcha tavam meio deprês, sim, e eu quis até mostrar uma Mione diferente do A&CA1 porque ela vai tá mais vulnerável nessa fic, além de mais solta, extrovertida... A Mione tá com uma boa dose de humor nessa temporada.

Adorei os elogios, nem preciso dizer qe vc coloca a minha moral lá em cima né, amiga lindaa? xD Demorei um pouco pra atualizar, porque tava meio ocupada tentando escrever Não, não fala qe tá meio bloqueada, acho qe é por estar no final e tal, e não consigo fazer um cap decente. HAUAHIUAUIAH

Bom, mas o cap já tava pronta de A&CA2, foi esquecimento mesmo.

Sorry.

beeijos, amiga! xD

**Capítulo quatro**

Um mês de aulas. Nem acreditava que havia conseguido passar por quatro semanas inteiras naquele lugar. E lembro quando achava que não passaria nem da primeira semana. Eu chegava até a rir quando pensava nisso. Eu estava me saindo bem, no final das contas. Conseguia acompanhar as coisas, algumas com mais difuculdade dos que as outras. Mas, no fim, dava tudo certo.

Mas, como Mione costumava dizer: "Nas provas é que virá a prova da verdade." E ela estava certa. Certíssima, diga-se de passagem. E isso que fazia meu estômago embrulhar. Eu, que nunca ficara nervoso com nenhum tipo de avaliações.

Eu me sentia uma criança, com sentimentos completamente infantis. O nervosismo, a necessidade de me sair bem em tudo, de fazer sempre o melhor. Mas, tudo indicava que isso era sinal de amadurecimento. Sabe-se lá. Eu me sentia meio perdido, mas ao menos tinha um rumo.

- Você viu o Harry? - perguntou Wood, sentando do meu lado na mesa do café da manhã.

Eu estava tomando alguns goles de café, enquanto lia um capítulo de Herbologia III. Era a matéria que eu mais estava penando, para falar a verdade. Aquela professora era louca se pensava que as plantas realmente tinham sentimentos, mas não seria eu a discordar.

- Não. - respondi, tirando os olhos do livro. - Eu achei que ele estivesse com você. - acrescentei, curioso.

Oliver deu de ombros, exasperado.

- Eu fui no quarto, mas ele também não está lá. - acrescentou Oliver, roubando um dos meus biscoitos de chocolate.

- Eu achei que vocês tivessem a primeira hora de corrida hoje. - rebati, enquanto fazia uma marcação com a varinha em um certo parágrafo do texto de Herbologia.

Essa foi uma das coisas valiosas que eu aprendi na Escola. Aprender a usar a varinha para feitiços de estudo muito úteis (que aliás, foi a primeira coisa que aprendemos, "Feitiços de estudo" e eu nem sabia que esse treco existia) e também a estudar durante refeições, enquanto está falando com alguém, não importa. Olhando assim de fora parece extremamente extressante e neurótico e talvez seja mesmo, mas a gente acaba por se acostumar.

- E temos. - respondeu Wood, preparando-se para levantar. Estava quase na hora de começar os treinos. - Aliás, porque você não tem?

Eu ri. Um mês de aulas e Wood não tinha percebido isso ainda? Nossa, nós realmente estudávamos muito para não perceber esses mínimos detalhes.

- Porque eu tenho escalada primeiro. - disse eu, fechando meu livro e acompanhando Wood para a saída do Salão Principal. - Eu não gosto de correr logo após o café, sabe.

- Eu decidi vir para a Escola Preparatória tão em cima da hora que nem deu tempo de pensar nesses detalhes. - sorriu ele, sem jeito.

Paramos no meio do terceiro corredor pelo qual passamos, aquele ela o ponto de despedida. Cada um ia pro seu lado.

- Falo, cara. - disse Wood, com um aceno de cabeça. - Ah, e ele não dormiu ontem à noite no dormitório, você sabe. - acrescentou ele, olhando-me malicioso. - Você sabe o que isso quer dizer?

- Te vejo mais tarde. - respondi, meio atordoado. - Ainda tenho que deixar as minhas coisas no quarto.

E dizendo isso subi as escadarias até o meu dormitório.

Não pude negar que aquilo me deixou intrigado, mas não era hora de pensar no assunto.

Cheguei no campo um minuto antes da inspeção. Era a primeira vez que eu chegava em cima do laço. E eu lembro que cheguei a gelar, uma coisa que o técnico não aceitava era atrasos. Atrasos eram péssimos para nossa moral, ainda mais sendo um calouro.

Eu vestia uma regata branca e calças cargos com coturnos pretas. O típico militar, no meu ponto de vista. Mas, de acordo com Ned - um dos meus colegas de treino e parceiro de laboratório em Herbologia III, as garotas achavam aqueles uniformes incrivelmente sexys.

Arrumei os apetrechos para a famosa escalada matinal (nós podíamos escolher entre escalada ou corrida para aquecer de manhã, e o mesmo acontecia no fim da tarde, para a "saidera", que era onde eu fazia a corrida). Me ajeitei e comecei a subir, só que aquela questão ficava cutucando dentro de mim e parecia não querer ir embora tão cedo.

Eu não era o maior exemplo de pessoa santa e muito menos o pai de Potter. Mas, ele havia sumido logo pela manhã, ou melhor, nem havia dormido no nosso quarto. O que, diabos, havia acontecido? Isso significava apenas uma coisa: mulher. E eu não era estúpido o bastante para acreditar que ele havia ido só fazer dever de casa.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar o que Luna acharia disso. Eu contaria a Luna? Minha cabeça estava girando.

- Draco, você tá legal, cara? - perguntou Ned, que havia me alcançado na escalada. - Você tá com uma cara estranha.

Aquele realmente era um muro largo e gigante. Seria uma longa meia hora de aquecimento, ainda mais com tantos pensamentos na minha mente.

- Não é nada, não, cara. - murmurei, abanando a cabeça. - Eu to legal.

- ANDEM LOGO, MOCINHAS! - gritou o técnico lá debaixo. - NÓS NÃO PODEMOS ESPERAR O DIA TODO PELAS DONZELINHAS!

Resmunguei alguns palavrões impronunciáveis e continuei a escalada. Era um longo caminho até o topo e depois descer tudo de novo. Continuei, num ritmo ainda mais rápido, mexendo braços e pernas agilmente, deixando Ned um pouco para trás.

- É DISSO QUE EU ESTAVA FALANDO, SR. MALFOY! - gritou o técnico novamente, provavelmente com o objetivo de me fazer ficar surdo, já que ele tomava uma poção para deixar a voz mais alta (outra coisa que aprenderíamos um pouco mais a frente naquele semestre, de acordo com o professor).

Cheguei ao outro lado - o lado que o técnico não conseguia me ver - e diminui um pouco o ritmo, para deixar Ned emparelhar comigo.

- Você realmente tem esse pique todo ou tava só se exibindo pra loirinha ali? - perguntou o moreno, apontando com a cabeça para Fleur que estava lá embaixo com a mão fazendo sombra nos olhos por causa dos raios solares.

Eu apenas ri, abanando a cabeça.

- Cara, qual é, ela é gostosa. - disse, mais baixinho, enquanto chegávamos ao fim da escalada, colocando os pés finalmente na grama.

- Eu tenho namorada, cara. - disse eu, apenas rindo da expressão de desespero de Ned e a encenação dele colocando as mãos sobre o pescoço como se estivesse se enforcando.

- Eu não esperava isso de você, cara. - riu, dando-me um soco no braço.

Eu apenas olhei-o divertido.

- Tá. Esquece. - continuou, desafivelando os apetrechos de escalada, assim como eu. - Hoje vai ser a nossa primeira noite de liberdade. Tem uma boate muito conceituada aqui, é a _Stars. _Tomar uma bebida relaxante com os amigos, dar uma requebrada... - disse, remexendo desengonçadamente o corpo. - Dar uns pega na loirinha ali.

Olhei-o de soslaio.

- Ou não. - disse, rapidamente. - Ou não, cara. Vamos só relaxar. _Come on, man! _- acrescentou, com um forte sotaque norte-americano. (N/A: Eu coloquei essa expressão em inglês porque o Ned é negro, e eu imaginei aqueles carinhas dos EUA que falam tudo assim cheio dos trejeitos, por isso que eu não traduzi pro português, porque eu simplesmente pensei na fala assim, ok? xD)

- Eu vou pensar. - disse, por fim, desafivelando a última corda do equipamento.

- Não me decepcione. - disse ele, estalando os dedos e fazendo duas mini-armas apontadas para mim.

Eu apenas ri e balancei a cabeça. Ned não tinha jeito, mesmo.

Ele era um cara interessante. Tinha a mesma idade que eu, vinha dos EUA e sempre sonhara em ser um Auror. Um cara inteligente, mas um pouco relaxado. Os professores costumavam dizer que ele podia dar muito mais de si, mas Ned não se importava. Gostava de relaxar e ser um pouco como um paz e amor. Eu o invejava, mas sabia que nunca conseguiria ser assim. Ao entrar na Escola Preparatória eu me tornara alguém muito mais sério e centrado. Acho que era algo que simplesmente acontecia... você se transformava.

- Oi, gracinha. - sorriu ele, passando os braços ao redor dos ombros de uma morena que estava com Fleur. - Qual é a sua graça? - pergunto, com um sorriso aberto, mostrando os dentes.

A morena apenas riu, tirando os braços dele de cima de si.

- Nenhuma que seja pra você, docinho. - respondeu, jogando os cabelos ondulados para trás, com um sorriso incrivelmente sensual na face. - Vamos logo, Fleur. A gente tem condicionamento físico agora.

- Que incrível coincidência, eu e meu chapa aqui vamos pra academia agora. Que por acaso é na mesma direção do campo de condicionamento... - sorriu, maroto.

O campo era apenas há alguns passos dali, o que tornava a situação ainda mais cômica. Andar uns vinte passos com uma garota? Típico de Ned.

- Que seja. - respondeu a morena, passando os dedos por entre os fios negros do cabelo. - Vamos. - e dizendo isso começou a andar na frente, remexendo os quadris - provavelmente levando Ned a loucura que apressou o passo para alcançá-la.

- Olá, _Drraco_. - sorriu Fleur, andando lado a lado comigo. - Você está bonito.

- Eu me sinto um militar nessa roupa. - respondi, sem jeito, colocando a mão atrás do pescoço.

- Eu sempre gostei de um homem de _uniforrrme. _- disse ela, dando-me um beijo no rosto e indo com a morena para o campo de condicionamento.

Fiquei estático enquanto Fleur se distanciava. Com um uniforme quase igual ao meu, a não ser pelas calças que era mais justas - bem mais justas diga-se de passagem - e provavelmente seriam contra as regras se eu não visse ela fazendo um feitiço para alargá-las assim que chegou perto da técnica.

Esperta, pensei. Mas, mesmo assim, não havia me impressionado. Virei a cabeça para o outro lado e tinha certeza que ela havia notado. Garotas assim não faziam mais o meu estilo. Aliás, acho que nunca haviam feito.

- Eu ouvi isso, cara. - disse Ned, chegando perto de mim. - Qual é o seu segredo? - perguntou, com uma expressão faminta no rosto.

Eu ri. Se não fosse tão engraçada a situação, eu até chegaria a ter pena dele.

- Indiferença. - respondi, simplesmente. - Menos fome, tá legal? - disse eu, continuando a andar escutando seus passos ao meu encalço.

- Como assim? Só isso? - perguntou, exasperado. - Não pode ser só isso, cara. Sério... Me diz aí...

Eu apenas ri e entrei na academia. Subi na esteira e comecei o treino aeróbico daquela manhã.

Corri. Corri até sentir minhas pernas adormecerem. A camisa suada grudada no corpo e o peso das coturnos pesando nos pés. Eu estava morto com os cabelos totalmente desalinhados. Eram quase seis e meia da tarde, minha corrida obrigatória já havia acabado há meia hora, mas eu ainda não havia parado.

Todos os acontecimentos do dia pairando sob a minha cabeça. O sumiço de Potter. As minhas suspeitas. Fleur e suas tiradinhas estranhas. E a minha imensa vontade de ir até o Stars, apenas pra me divertir, esquecer um pouco dos estudos... Sei lá. Mas, o que Gina pensaria de mim? O que ela falaria? O que _eu _falaria se ela fizesse algo assim? Mas, provavelmente ela estaria indo nos bailes de Hogwarts... E o que havia de tão errado em ir a um baile?

Estava fora de mim. Perdido.

- DRACO! - chamou uma voz, um pouco distante na realidade. - Draco, calma aí! - chamou, mais uma vez e dessa vez a voz se tornou mais nítida aos meus ouvidos.

Olho para trás só para ver uma Hermione com o rosto afogueado correndo para me alcançar.

- O que, por raios, você está fazendo? - pergunta ela, olhando-me assustada. - Por acaso está tentando se matar?

Vou diminuindo a minha velocidade até parar por completo.

- Ainda não. - respondo, abaixando com a minha mão nos joelhos e erguendo a cabeça cara encará-la.

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo. Mione para ao meu lado, cansada também. Acho que meu pique é muito para ela. Sorrio por dentro, mas por fora tenho uma aparência suada, rendida, cansada. Um estado lamentável, por assim dizer.

- Eu sinto falta dela, Hermione. - digo, finalmente me rendendo a verdade. - Merlin, eu sinto a falta dela. - repito, me jogando no chão, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- É permitido sentir saudades, sabia disso? - graceja ela, com um sorriso no rosto. - Está tudo bem. Sério.

Olho para ela de soslaio, longe de estar com humor para uma conversa amigável. E ela provavelmente sabe disso.

- Está bem. - diz, determinada. - Chega disso. Nós estamos há um mês confinados nessa semi-prisão e está na hora de um pouco de diversão por aqui.

- Do que é que você está falando? - perguntou, meio atordoado, finalmente sentindo os efeitos de minha corrida exagerada nos membros inferiores do corpo.

- Nós vamos ao Stars. - respondeu, completamente decidida.

Eu, Draco Malfoy, é que não ia discordar de Hermione Granger.


	7. Can you play with fire?

**N/A: Então gente, eu só tenho mais o próximo cap pronto e depois não tenho nenhum. Mas, não se desesperem, porque eu vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível. Mas, vou abrir o jogo com vcs: eu tava só me dedicando a Não, não fala porque queria terminá-la antes de começar as aulas, já qe eu já tinha toda a hst pronta. Mas, essa hst desde o começo foi toda uma improvisação, desde a primeira temporada. Então eu quis deixar rolar e ir escrevendo com o tempo, especialmente porque eu sempre tenho boas idéias ao longo do ano, vendo situações na minha escola etc e tal. Por isso, após o cap seis talvez as atualizações demorem ainda mais, já qe eu to indo pro terceirão. Mas, espero qe vcs compreendam, e fiquem calmas, porque eu nunca abandonei uma fic e não estou nem perto de abandonar esta. **

**_Biazinha Malfoy: _**A Fleur é meio nojenta mesmo. Não repara. E sim, não não dá pra discutir com a Mione. O Potter bom, você vai ver neste cap... E claro, o Draco tem qe ir pro Stars porque todo munda vai, só que muitas coisas vão rolar por aqui... beeeijos, flor! Espero qe goste. xD

**_Ly W.: _**Aaaah, vc não sabe o qnto eu fico feliz por esse ser seu vício, guria! XD Sério mesmo. Sim, a Fleur realmente tem esse poder com as pessoas, ao menos nesta minha fic onde ela tá no grupo das nojentas, coitada. Tenho um plano de no futuro fazer uma fic em qe ela seja legal, só pra me redimir, porque eu gostei bastante dela no filme. Toda estilosa. hehehe xD Sim, o Draco é simplesmente marvilhoso e o Wood tb. Realmente não dá pra dizer qm é melhor. u.u Tá afim de ir comigo pra Inglaterra, aí eu fico com o Draco e tu com o Wood? xD beeijo, guria! xD

**_Musa-Sama: _**Vc não é a única a não gostar dela. xP E sim, o Draco tá neurótico e vai ficar um pouquinho mais nesses caps qe eu já escrevi (cinco e seis), mas tudo tem uma explicação e realmente nesse cap ele vai ficar em uma posição não mto favorável durante alguns momentos. Mas é qe poxa, com a Fleur em cima, qlq garota qe tem uma namorada maravilhosa esperando por ele fica neurótico, né? Dá um desconto. xP beeeijos, moça! xD

**_Dani Sly: _**Cara, qe TUUUDO viver um momento Não, não fala. Eu qe sou a autora, eu qe mereço viver! Mas eu deixo só porque tu é minha amiga. xD hehe xP Bah, vai dizer né, a cena do Draquinho militar foi tudo até eu me derreti aqui. Eu imagino o Draco com aquelas roupas meio do guri que faz o filme Perfeitos no amor, mas sendo o Justin Timberlake. Com aquele gingado e a carequinha sexy.. Bah, sem comentários! HAUHAIUAHUIAHUIAH Bom, não é qe o Potter tenha andado aprontando. Tudo isso depende do ponto de vista, mas ele não aprontou por mal. E bom, vc vai ver. muahahaha xD A Fleur vai continuar assim nesse cap e vc vai querer me estrangular, ainda mais por causa de umas pseudo-atitudes do Draco, mas calma, amiga. CALMA! Qe bom qe vc gostou do Ned, porque eu gostei dele tb, ele apenas surgiu. Eu imagino ele bem hip hop assim, sabe? Cheio das gírias e gingados e por isso qe coloco algumas expressões dele em inglês, porque simplesmente fica mais real. hehehe Duda e suas loucuras! xD Sinto muito, mas o letreiro não vai cair em cima da penosa, amiga. HUAHUIAHUIAH espero qe vc goste desse cap, apesar dos pesares. beeeijos, amiga linda! xD

**Capítulo cinco**

Hermione e Wood me esperavam do lado de fora do corredor. Eu me demorara um pouco mais para escrever um bilhete para Potter, caso ele aparecesse. Havia sumido o dia inteiro.

Ao menos ele havia aparecido nos treinos, um pouco atrasado, de acordo com Wood. Mas, havia aparecido. Mione também não havia tido notícias dele desde a noite anterior, quando haviam estudado juntos na biblioteca. Isso não era nem um pouco típico dele, mas eu iria deixá-lo ter seu espaço. Sabe-se lá o que se passava na cabeça dele, afinal.

Aparatamos na frente da boate e não nos demoramos para entrar. A boate se dividia entre um bar no centro e duas pistas de dança. A _on ice _e a _on fire_. Optei pela segunda, talvez porque eu estivesse quente e ao invés de tomar a decisão mais sábia e tentar esfriar um pouco, eu apenas quis me esquentar ainda mais.

As pistas tinham seus bares particulares, com bebidas características, digamos assim. Por isso eu escolhi a segunda. Ned havia me dito que no bar da pista _on fire _serviam a melhor tequila que se podia encontrar naquelas redondezas.

O ambiente era descontraído e efervescente. Não havia como explicar de outro jeito: fogo. Dava para queimar lá dentro. Tanto de bebida, quanto de calor.

Mione estava com uma expressão divertida no rosto após umas duas doses de tequila. Wood também não passava por menos. Eu, bom, ainda faltava muito para me sentir embebedado.

- Uma dose tripla de Whisky de fogo, sim? - pedi ao barman, sentindo meu corpo todo em chamas. A quem eu queria enganar? Eu só queria me perder lá dentro. Ou dentro de mim, talvez.

Não sabia explicar o porque de todas aqueles sensações. Eu só as sentia em mim. Era como fogo queimando em brasa. Eu estava dentro do contexto, ao menos.

- Lembra quando tudo o que vocês bebiam era cerveja amanteigada? - perguntou Mione, rindo feliz, relembrando as férias em que eu, Potter, Zabini e Weasley nos retirávamos para o quintal e fazíamos algumas boas besteiras.

Eu ri também, assentindo.

- Gente, eu to precisando esfriar um pouco... - disse Wood, com a voz um pouco mais elevada do que o normal, devido a bebida e também porque o som era muito alto para conseguirmos ouvir de outro jeito. - Eu vou pra outra pista, ok? - acrescentou, fazendo alguns sinais que eu não entenderia nem se quisesse e/ou estivesse sóbrio.

Vimos ele se afastar e cambalear pelo salão. Acho que nenhum de nós tinha noção do quanto estava pilhado até ter aquele noite de folga. A noite dos excessos. Aquela noite poderia ser um verdadeiro perigo, e mal tínhamos noção disso.

Eu e Mione fomos para a pista, com mais algumas boas doses de Whisky de fogo. Mione mexia os quadris, completamente desibiniba. Os cabelos cacheados balançando de um lado para o outro, fazendo os cachos parecerem molas completamente soltas. Ela ria e ria, uma Mione bêbada que eu nunca havia visto antes. Nem nas férias.

- Eu vou tomar um pouco de água. - disse ela, perto do meu ouvido, se pendurando em mim com um braço, parecendo uma macaca.

Eu ri.

- Certo. - assenti. - Água. - acrescentei, dando uma piscada marota.

- É sério. - rebateu ela, tentando parecer séria. - Eu preciso diluir isso aqui. - disse, apontando para um enorme copo (vazio) que provavelmente continua whisky.

Vi ela se afastar, mas continuei ali, no meu canto. Mexendo o corpo ao som da música provavelmente mexicana que tocava em alto e bom som. Nada mais quente do que uma música latina para aquecer ainda mais os ânimos dos ouvintes.

- _Drraco. _- eu conheci aquele sotaque, e eu não estava sem um pouco feliz de ouvi-lo.

Era Fleur.

Sorri, quando na verdade eu queria era correr e me esconder em algum lugar seguro. Eu estava carente, bêbado e sem nenhuma noção do que eu estava fazendo. Bom, talvez eu tivesse, mas era muito imaturo para pensar desse jeito.

A loira sorriu para mim, sedutoramente. Ficando terrivelmente perto de mim.

- Não sabia que você era do tipo que saía à noite. - comentou, uma provocação clara, era óbvio.

- E não sou. - respondi, olhando-a nos olhos. - Mas, todos precisam de uma noite de folga de vez em quando.

Comecei a me amaldiçoar por dentro. Eu queria culpar a bebida, o cansaço, a saudade de Gina. Mas, a bem verdade era que eu estava sendo um cafajeste e estava flertando com Fleur. E nem saber o motivo eu sabia. Fleur era bonita, sexy, inteligente e muito sedutora. Mas, mesmo assim, ela não fazia meu tipo.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- _Interrressante_. - respondeu ela, sussurando no canto da minha orelha, passando de raspão pelo meu pescoço, causando-me uma sensação estranha. - Que tal se nós fôssemos_ dançarrr_? - perguntou ela, e só então eu percebi que havíamos nos afastado um pouco da pista de dança.

Eu não respondi. Fui levado, digamos assim. Uma força maior do que eu. O velho Cobra voltando à tona. E eu não gostei nada disso.

Era como se o adolescente inconseqüente houvesse reparecido das cinzas. O cara que eu era antes de conhecer a Gina. Não tinha como negar, eu era um canalha antes de conhecê-la. Quando eu ficara aquele tempo com Pansy eu até podia ter sossegado um pouco, mas eu flertava com todas as garotas e ia em todas as festas. Assim como Zabini, Weasley e Potter. Mas, eu era o pior. Eu era o Cobra. Eu era o puro veneno.

Após uma dose, completamente mortal.

Eu tinha me esquecido de como era ser assim. De como eu apreciava ser assim. E foi como se os dois Dracos conversassem dentro de mim. E numa mistura de Cobra falando com Draco, eu comecei a ouvir a música e me deixar levar.

Eu apenas sentia Fleur dançando perto de mim. Tentando se aproximar e mais e eu fingindo que não via nada, afastando-me dela.

Eu só via os lábios dela se mexendo, acompanhando a música.

_Love me, love me, feed the flame _

_If you want me back again _

_Burn to the sky _

_Higher and higher _

- Baby, can you play with _firrre_? - disse ela por fim, perto do meu ouvido, a última frase do refrão. Pude ver seus olhos flamejando enquanto ela virava a dose de tequila garganta abaixo.

Fleur foi tentando colocar os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, mas eu segurei-a pelos pulsos.

- Não. - respondi, firme, abandonando a cabeça a fim de ficar um pouco mais sóbrio. - Nunca mais faça isso. Eu não sou mais o Cobra, ao menos não realmente.

Eu ainda podia ser o Cobra, aquele cara do quarteto de Hogwarts. Mas nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo, eu agiria como o veneno. Aquela fase da minha vida já tinha passado e estava na hora de amadurecer.

- Você não tem idéia do que aconteceu. - suspirei para Mione, meia hora depois, muito mais sóbrio e sentado em uma das mesinhas que havia ali em frente ao bar central.

Eu não sabia se deveria contar para ela ou não. Mas, supostamente Potter estava traindo Luna, ou seja, ela não iria entender. E Wood estava longe de meu campo de visão. Eu precisava falar disso com alguém e esse alguém seria Hermione.

- Eu vi Fleur desperada tentando te agarrar no meio da pista de dança. - comentou ela, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Aquela morena realmente estava me surpreendo mais e mais a cada dia que passava.

- E eu quase quis também. - murmurei, me sentindo arrasado.

- Eu já quase quis agarrar vários garotos hoje à noite, Draco. - sorriu ela, compreensiva. E riu, com a minha expressão de incrédula no rosto. - A diferença é que nós só ficamos assim, na vontade. Porque eu amo Ron e você ama Gina. É normal, Draco. Especialmente porque estamos longe deles e embora tenha sido só um mês, a pressão dos estudos e o treino pesado da Escola faz com que pareça ainda mais. É extremamente compreensível.

- Mione, você tem certeza de que tá bêbada? - perguntei, depois de fechar e abrir a boca várias vezes.

Ela gargalhou, com vontade. Pegou os cabelos e prendeu-os num coque com os próprios fios. E eu não tinha idéia de como ela fazia aquilo, ainda mais naquela hora da noite.

- Daí, geeeeente. - era Potter, sentando completamente desengonçado, ensopado e bêbado em uma das cadeiras de nossa mesa. - Como é que _cês _tão?

Eu e Mione nos entreolhamos, perdidos. E a gente que pensava que sabia o que era estar bêbado.

- Ei, garçom! - chamou Potter, fazendo maior estardalhaço. - Duas cervejas amanteigadas aqui, sim? Pra eu e meu amigão Cobra relembrarmos os velhos tempos.

- Ah, qual é! Momento remember agora? - ralhou Mione, com uma cara brava. - Eu estou aqui também, tá? Nada de papo de garotos, por favor. - acrescentou, dando um tchauzinho no ar para chamar nossa atenção.

- Cara, onde é que você se meteu? - perguntei, depois de chegar as nossas bebidas e de Mione pedir mais uma água para a sua "diluição", talvez peso na conciência ou algo do tipo. Ela não mudava nunca contra suas regras politicamente corretas.

- Eu conheci A garota ontem, cara. - disse, com a língua enrolada, tomando um gole grande da cerveja. - Você não tem noção! A garota era uma deusa, meu.

Franzi o cenho, tentando acompanhar o desenrolar da história. Onde é que estava o meu amigo? O Quatrolho que eu conhecia? E percebi que dessa vez apenas eu havia ficado. Mione permaneceu com a mesma expressão no rosto, como se já esperasse por aquilo.

Olhei-a, esperando respostas.

- Luna terminou com ele no início da semana. - repondeu, simplesmente. - Eu achei que ele tivesse te contado. - acrescentou, vendo minha expressão ainda confusa.

Potter parecia ter ido para outro mundo. Uma mistura de sono profundo com coma alcólico. Mas, eu nem me importei. Agora eu queria tirar aquela história a limpo, e bem, se ele queria ficar dormindo ali, que ficasse. Era a punição por não ter me contado aquela notícia tão importante.

E porque Gina não tinha me contado?

- Acho que ninguém sabe, além de mim e bom, agora de você. - disse ela, como que adivinhando meus pensamentos. - Luna foi está indo muito bem no curso de fotografia, e você sabe que só tinha duração de dois meses, bom, e ela já foi chamada para fazer uma propaganda muito boa de perfume lá nos Estados Unidos, e tem mais uns três trabalhos depois disso, de modo que ela vai ficar por lá até a metade do ano.

- E uma coisa é ela estar na Europa, podendo vir visitar ele nos dias programados... - disse eu, acompanhando o raciocínio. Agora eu entendia tudo.

- Outra coisa é ficar sem ver ele durante meio ano. - completou Mione, com uma expressão pesarosa no rosto. - Harry não sabe disso, mas Luna terminou por medo. E acho que os medos dela estavam corretos... - acrescentou, apontando para o estado lastimável que nosso amigo se encontrava.

- Não. - neguei, sério. - Você sabe que Harry nunca faria nada que magoasse Luna. Ele fez isso exatamente por ele estar magoado. Ele amava aquela garota demais. - eu podia estar bravo com ele por ter omitido toda aquela história, mas por outro lado entendia seu sofrimento e ele era meu amigo, o defenderia não importasse o quê.

- E ficou com outra uma semana depois? - esbravejou Hermione, olhando-o com um misto de fúria e pena. Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não concordava com as atitudes de Luna, mas que também reprovava as infantilidades de Harry.

- Você não entende. - disse eu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. - É coisa de homem. Questão de orgulho, sabe?

- Eu sei disso. Só estou nervosa. - confessou ela, estalando os dedos da mão.

- Mione, você sabe que Bagulhão nunca faria uma coisa dessas com você. - disse, olhando-a sério.

- Não é com isso que eu to preocupada, Draco. - murmurou ela, tristonha. - Pode parecer besteira, mas sei lá... Nós éramos oito, entende? E com os dois tendo terminado, sei lá... parece apenas que uma parte se estilhaçou...e se as coisas não voltarem a ser como antes? Mas, eu estou sendo egoísta pensando assim... Só que por outro lado, os dois combinam demais para terminarem por uma coisa estúpida dessas.

Eu não havia pensando naquela possibilidade. Os amigos que eu tanto havia prezado. O grupo que eu tanto havia valorizado... Será que ele realmente estava começando a se despedaçar?

- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, Mi. - respondi, meio entorpecido. - Mas, o fato é que Luna sabe o que é melhor pra ela, pros dois. Ou ao menos o que no momento ela acha que é. Dê tempo ao tempo, as coisas vão se ajeitar. E se os dois não contaram as notícias ainda pro resto da turma, é porque alguma esperança ainda há.

- É. Talvez você esteja certo, no final das contas. - rebateu ela, pensativa.

- Eu sempre estou certo. - disse, rindo.

Mione riu. E ambos olhamos para o mesmo lado. Wood, com um braço apoiado na parede cantando uma garota morena, ele tinha as faces vermelhas e estava completamente sem jeito.

A garota estava na penumbra, de modo que eu não conseguia ver seu rosto. Mas, parecia ser uma morena muito bonita. Ela balançava a cabeça para trás cada vez que ele dizia alguma coisa, de modo que dava para perceber que ela estava rindo. Talvez o garoto tivesse jeito pra coisa, no final das contas.

- Eu não sabia que Wood fazia desse estilo de pegar garotas em boates. - comentei, ainda observando a cena. Ele chegando mais perto e dando um beijo na face dela.

- Não seja vulgar, Draco. - censurou-me ela. - Conhecendo ele do jeito que conheço, acho que ele realmente sentiu algo.

- Você e suas teorias completamente românticas. - bufei, me fingindo de indiferente. Mas, eu sabia que provavelmente ela estaria certa, ao ver ele pegar na mão da garota e ir pra pista de dança, onde tocava uma balada mais romântica.

- Espere e verá. - sorriu ela, também observando a cena, sonhadora. - Oliver Wood é realmente um cavalheiro.

- E eu não sou? - perguntei, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- Mas você tem veneno, _Cobra_. - respondeu ela, levantando-se da mesa e começando a erguer Potter de um lado.

- Ouch! Essa doeu. - rebati, também levantando-me e pegando Potter pelo outro braço.

Era hora de ir para casa e aproveitar o primeiro sábado de manhã de descanso, porque a tarde eu teria dois trabalhos para fazer e cinco capítulos da tão temida Herbologia III para estudar.

- E só, para sua informação, meus dias de usufruir do meu veneno acabaram, viu? - disse eu, abrindo a porta da boate com o pé e arrastando Potter para fora, com Hermione ao nosso encalço.

- EuamoaLunagentetráseladevoltapramim. - murmurou Potter, caindo ajoelhado no chão e puxando-me junto com ele.

- O que, foi que ele disse? - perguntei, limpando minhas calças jeans e levantando novamente, deixando Potter ajoelhado na sarjeta.

- Ele ama a Luna. - respondeu Mione, olhando-o com uma expressão pesarosa no rosto.

- Tráseladevoltapramim. - repetiu ele, tossindo um pouco.

- Você vai deixar ele aí, ajoelhado? - perguntou ela, ultrajada.

Eu apenas ri.

- Confia em mim.

A última coisa de que me lembro naquela noite foi de Potter vomitando sem parar no meio fio e de Mione tapando os olhos completamente enojada, com certeza imaginando que aquele não era o tipo de fim de balada que sonhara para sua primeira noite de folga da Escola Preparatória.


	8. Potter

**N/A: Gente, desculpa pela demora. Sério Mesmo. Mas, eu só tenho mais um cap pronto depois desse e acho qe vai ficar assim por um bom tempo, porque eu to no terceirão e eu realmente achei qe ia conseguir terminar a fic, mas não veio inspiração e nem tempo. Tá a maior correria, eu não achei qe fosse ser tanta. E eu to estudando feito uma condenada. Então, acreditem qndo eu digo qe to sem tempo pra escrever, pq é uma coisa qe eu gosto muito e qe eu fico toda agoniada por não tá conseguindo fazer. Mas, prometo qe se conseguir eu atualizo. Talvez a fic fique meio abandonada durante esses tempos, mas eu não irei abandoná-la pq é uma das fics qe eu mais gosto de todas as qe eu escrevi por diversos motivos especiais. Então, quem realmente gosta de lê-la, fic tranquilo. Bom, se serve de consolo tem a um completa pra quem quiser relembrar. ehuehiueh Eu sei qe isso não serve de consolo e qe é mto chato da minha parte não atualizar pq eu sei como é CHATO ahuahi ficar esperando. Desculpa mesmo. **

**Enfim, obrigada a todas qe estão acompanhando. Eu agradeço muito. Vocês não tem idéia de como isso me deixa contente. Sério mesmo. E espero que vocês gostem desse cap e continuem acompanhando.**

**OBRIGADA! XD**

**Capítulo seis **

Não é preciso nem dizer com o tamanho da enxaqueca que acordei no dia seguinte. Mas, acho que a minha dor de cabeça não poderia ser comparada com a de Potter. Dor de cotovelo e ressaca da braba? Uma combinação que eu não gostaria de ter.

Me arrumei rapidamente com uma calça moletom cinza, uma blusa de manga branca e um tênis branco. Pronto para minha corrida matinal. Ainda eram nove horas quando eu levantei, um pouco mais tarde do que o habitual, mas pelas horas que eu havia ido dormir na noite anterior (duas da manhã) era mais do que justo.

Saí do quarto só para ver Mione me esperando no corredor com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Os cabelos cacheados presos num rabo de cavalo impecável, com o uma calça de ginástica preta daquelas malhas de algodão e uma blusa vermelha e amarela.

- Olá, grifinória. - sorri, fazendo um aceno de cabeça para sua camiseta. - Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui?

- Porque você, assim como eu, se acostuma com rotinas. - sorriu, marota. - E a nossa rotina é correr todos os sábados de manhã juntos.

Eu, sorri. Eu e ela havíamos combinado de correr todos os sábados de manhã antes do café juntos. Era uma maneira de ficar em forma e dar uma relaxada, também.

Wood abriu a porta logo atrás de mim, alguns segundos depois. Ele vestia uma calça moletom preta e uma camiseta branca com tênis brancos também.

- O Harry ainda tá apagado. - comentou Wood, devido aos olhares interrogativos de Mione. - Afinal, o que aconteceu com ele ontem à noite?

- Você quer saber da parte dos remembers, ou da parte que ele agarrou uma garota e veio contar detalhes sórdidos a nós dois ou talvez você queira saber da parte em que eu e Draco tivemos que praticamente arrastá-lo para fora da boate só para ficar assistindo ele vomitar no meio fio. - desabafou Mione, visivelmente revoltada.

Wood me olhou, confuso.

- Tivemos uma noite inesperada. - comentei, segurando o riso. Mione me fuzilou com o olhar. - Ei, isso porque você nunca viu como o seu namorado fica. - provoquei.

- E nem quero saber! - disse ela, exasperada, colocando as mãos para cima, em sinal de rendição. - Aliás, é pra isso que existe o amor. Para nós não sairmos correndo depois de termos uma boa visão desses detalhes sórdidos. - e dizendo isso, começou a andar em direção as escadas laterais que dariam direto na pista de corrida.

- Nossa, porque eu me sinto completamente uniformizada nessa escola? - caçoou Mione, correndo no lugar, para aquecer.

- Porque esse é o objetivo deles. - gracejou Wood, alongando os braços e pernas.

- E você, cara... - comecei, sentando no chão e alongando as pernas. - Eu e Mione vimos ontem você com uma garota...

- É! - exclamou ela, empolgada. - Eu até tinha me esquecido disso com todo o episódio Harry-Potter-é-nojento-quando-bebe. - e fez uma careta. - Me conta, quem era ela? - perguntou, sorridente.

- Eu não sei. - respondeu ele, apavorado, como se só então tivesse se dado conta disso.

- Como assim, não sabe? - perguntou Mione, parando de se aquecer.

- Eu não perguntei o nome dela. - murmurou ele, com uma expressão desolada no rosto.

- E o que é que você fez? - perguntou Mione, sem acreditar.

- Ah, Mione, não seja tão ingênua... - gracejei, dando uma piscada marota. - O garotão aqui passou logo para os finalmentes. - acrescentei, dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

- Pior que não cara. - disse ele, colocando as mãos na cabeça, em sinal de desespero.

- Como assim, não? - perguntei, agora eu é que não estava acreditanto.

- Eu nem um beijo dei nela.

- E O QUE É QUE VOCÊ FEZ? - perguntei, exasperado.

- Draco, nem todo mundo é desesperado como você. - disse Mione, sorrindo maliciosa.

- Eu não sou desesperado! - exclamei, raivoso.

- Ah, é. Esqueci. - sorriu ela, me dando medo. - Você é lerdo mesmo.

Bufei, contrariado. Começando a correr na pista, sendo seguido por Wood e Mione logo atrás de mim.

- Cara, como eu sou burro... - comentou Wood, depois que estávamos uns cinco minutos correndo. - Como é que eu posso não perguntar o telefone, nem o nome da garota com quem eu tive a noite mais perfeita de todos os tempos? - perguntou ele.

- Ei, cara, não olha pra mim! - disse eu, levantando as mãos na frente do corpo. - Não fui eu que te ensinei a ser tanso assim. Sinceramente. - acrescentei, abanando a cabeça.

- Ai, Draco, coitado! - exclamou Mione, pesarosa. - O que é que de tão especial aconteceu pra você não perguntar o nome dela?

- Eu cheguei lá... Falei algo sobre alguma coisa... E aí uma coisa levou a outra coisa... E quando eu vi a gente tava conversando, e dançando...

- Eu me espanto com o quanto você é específico, Wood. - murmurei, aumentando o ritmo da corrida.

- Ei, não fala nada. Eu vi você com a Fleur ontem e posso usar isso contra você. - provocou ele, olhando-me com riso nos olhos.

Senti vontade de esganá-lo, mas fiquei na minha. Será que ninguém ia me deixar esquecer desse patético momento da minha vida? O bom pelo menos, era que agora eu tratava disso com uma sensação de naturalidade resolvida, digamos assim. E não com o drama da noite anterior.

- Aaaaah é. Eu tinha me esquecido desse semi-agarramento. - riu-se Mione, um pouco ofegante de correr e falar ao mesmo tempo, assim como eu e Wood estávamos.

- Você não pode ter esquecido desse semi-agarramento porque não houve semi-agarramento. Então você não tem como esquecer de algo que nem sequer existiu. - esbravejei, olhando-a de soslaio.

- Deixa pra lá. - sorriu ela, dando de ombros e saindo em disparada em nossa frente.

Eu e Wood nos entreolhamos e saímos correndo atrás dela.

O café da tarde sempre foi um ótimo horário para conseguir colocar os trabalhos em dia. Além de ser a melhor refeição de todas (sem contar com o jantar dos sábados). Sentei em uma mesa mais de canto e abri minha pasta, tirando uma folha e uma pena. Eu ainda tinha de terminar de escrever uma redação sobre Plantas utilizadas para um interrogatório primário. Nada tão interessante quando mandar uma carta para Lucy, com quem eu precisava falar desesperadamente.

_Oi, Lucy. Como é que andas as coisas por aí?_

_Tenho que dizer que estou sentindo muito a falta das nossas conversas, sabe? Aquele tipo de conselho que só você consegue dar, blondie. (eu sei que você odeia ser chamada assim, estou fazendo de propósito, só pra não perder o hábito). sorriso de lado_

_Como andam as coisas em Hogwarts? Eu sinto falta daí, sabe? Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso com tanta sinceridade na minha vida. _

_Tenho certeza de que Mione já deve ter te mandado um milhão de cartas contando como é aqui, então não vou nem perder meu tempo... Porque se Mione não mandou, você leu a carta que eu mandei pra Gina. Eu tenho certeza. _

_E você e o Jamanta? Está tudo bem?_

_Há algum tempo não tenho notícias dele, na verdade. _

_Desde aquele dia na estação, mais precisamente. _

_Acho que é porque eu e ele andamos muito ocupados. Ele deve estar até mais ocupado que eu, penso. Afinal, administrar uma empresa não deve ter tão fácil assim. risos_

_Tenho que ir, blondie._

_Só dei duas mordidas na minha torrada e tenho que terminar um trabalho de Herbologia. _

_É, as coisas não são fáceis por aqui, Lucy. _

_Mande notícias logo, sim? _

_beijos, Blondie. _

_PS: Mande todo meu amor a Gina. _

Terminei a carta e tomei um pouco de suco de abóbora. Wood apareceu do meu lado e sentou-se.

- Oi, cara. - murmurei, passando geléia em outra torrada.

- O Harry sumiu. - disse ele, abrindo um exemplar do Profeta Diário, provavelmente lendo a coluna de notícias do Departamento de Aurores. Às vezes, Wood conseguia ser mais sério que Hermione nesse tipo de coisa.

- Olha, estou começando a ter séria suspeitas de que você é gay. - digo, em meio a um riso. - Primeiro você não agarra a garota e agora fico todo preocupado com o Quatrolho...

- Eu também estou preocupada. - quem respondeu foi Mione, chegando na coversa com um bom prato de ovos mexidos na bandeja junto com um suco de abóbora e um exemplar do Profeta Diário, sentando em nossa frente.

- Mas, você é uma garota. - retruco, como se isso explicasse tudo. Eu só estava enxendo o saco, na verdade.

- E tenho namorado. - acrescentou ela, erguendo uma sombrancelha. Talvez ela estivesse convivendo muito comigo. Ri.

- Está tentando se comprometer sozinha? - pergunto, erguendo uma sombrancelha. - E quem ergue a sombrancelha sou eu, tá bom, Taturana?

Mione rolou os olhos. Eu ri.

- Há muito tempo que ninguém me chama assim. - sussurra ela, e eu sei que ela lembrou-se de Bagulhão.

- Sentiu saudades? - provoquei, sorrindo de lado.

- Não muita, na realidade. - riu, baixinho.

- Ok, taturana. Vamos procurar o Quatrolho. - digo, levantando da cadeira e levando a minha carta junto. - Você vem, Oliver? - pergunto, olhando para trás.

- Que seja.

- Ele tá querendo se fazer de difícil pro Quatrolho. - digo, rindo para Mione.

Ela rolou os olhos novamente, mas não pode deixar de rir.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. - rosnou Wood.

E nós três deixamos o Salão Principal para procurar Potter pelas dependência da Escola.

- Olha, eu acho que ele sumiu. - disse Mione, cansada, se largando na grama. - E eu to me sentindo uma panaca saindo por aí atrás dele. Ele já é bem grandinho.

- Finalmente vocês dois entenderam. - disse eu, sentando-me também. - Accio pergaminho de Herbologia! - disse eu, apontando para o meu quarto, que estava no prédio em frente aonde nós estávamos sentados.

- Não seria melhor ir para uma biblioteca? - perguntou Mione, irônica.

- Você bem sabe que eu não sou nada convencional. - sorri, de lado.

- Ok, então. - sorriu ela, levantando-se. - Eu vou escrever uma carta pro Ron e depois terminar meu trabalho de Poções. - ajeitou a roupa e olhou para nós dois. - Até mais tarde, garotos.

Wood continuou lendo o Profeta diário e ficamos ali a tarde inteira, conversando uma hora ou outra. Acho que foi ali que descobri o quanto eu e ele tínhamos coisas em comum.

A semana passou voando, muitas coisas para fazer. Acho que aquela havia sido a semana mais corrida até, então. E com certeza uma das que eu mais me lembro. Potter estava chegando tarde todos os dias, bêbado e as vezes com uma marca de batom na gola da camisa. Ele seria expulso, se essas coisas continuassem a acontecer. Não era permitida a saída durante a semana, e tínhamos que ser liberados até mesmo para voltar tarde nos fins de semana. Potter estava começando a se encrencar e de uma maneira ou outra, prejudicava eu e Wood ao chegar fazendo estardalhaço no meio da noite.

Foi na quinta-feira daquela semana, que eu me irritei. Aquilo já não dava mais.

- Quatrolho, cara. - comecei, depois de eu e Wood arrastarmos ele até o chuveiro e ligar a água gelada, colocando-o debaixo dela. - Isso tudo tem que parar, meu. Não tá dando mais.

Potter apenas resmungou.

- E não adianta vir com desculpas sobre a Luna. Ele não tá aqui agora e não vai voltar tão cedo. Mas, quando ela voltar, vocês podem conversar sobre isso, porque eu duvido que ela ainda não goste de você, tá legal? Agora ficar se embebedando e saindo com qualquer garota ainda mais sendo proibido da Escola, não vai trazer a Luna de volta. Você quer estragar o teu futuro por causa, disso?

- Cala a boca, Cobra! - rosnou ele, levantando e ficando frente a frente comigo. - VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA DA MINHA VIDA. NADA, OUVIU?

- Claro que eu sei. Fala sério, Quatrolho. - disse eu, tentando me manter calmo.

Wood apenas olhava a cena, de braços cruzados, provavelmente pensando que era melhor não se meter nessa conversa. E também porque, ele ainda estava meio atortoado de praticamente ter caído da cama.

- Você é um panaca. Fica esperando pela namoradinha que tá em Hogwarts e você nem sabe se ela não te botou algum chifre. Ela já deve tá até em outra. Quando foi a última vez que você se viram, hein? Nenhuma namoro dura tanto tempo assim longe um do outro.

Eu fechei os punhos, irritado.

- Não tem a mínima necessidade de dizer essas coisas, Potter. - interferiu Wood, sério.

- Você não é mais o capitão do time pra me dizer o que fazer, Wood.

- Vamos lá, Quatrolho. Você tá bêbado... - comecei, tentando me manter indiferente. Ele não sabia do que tava falando. Não sabia. - Deixa disso, você não sabe o que tá fazendo.

- Claro que sei. - disse ele, me empurrado quando tentei me aproximar. - Você é que não sabe o que tá fazendo. Ela já deve tá até em outra. Quando foi a última vez que você se viram, hein? Nenhuma namoro dura tanto tempo assim longe um do outro. - foi então que eu percebi que ele tinha voltado no assunto.

Eu sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer. Ele tava tentando me machucar porque ele próprio tava machucado. E eu sabia que Luna não tinha feito aquilo pra sair com outros caras nem nada do tipo, ela apenas era mais racional e prática do que a maioria das pessoas, mais racional e prática do que Potter. E ele não entendia isso, e mesmo se tentasse entender, eu sabia que era impossível não pensar que a sua namorada (ou ex?) poderia estar conhecendo outros, outros poderiam estar interessados nela. Eu sabia que isso podia ser muito difícil.

- Deixa pra lá, Draco, ele tá bêbado... e só tá tentando te enxer o saco... - disse Wood, aproximando-se de mim e falando baixo. - Vamos dormir que é a melhor coisa.

Eu assenti com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu tenho pena de você, Potter. - e dizendo isso virei as costas, pronto para ir deitar de novo.

- Você é um corno. - disse ele, cuspindo as palavras.

E mesmo sabendo que não era verdade. Mesmo aquelas palavras não tendo me atingindo e mesmo pensando que aquilo nem havia sido um insulto muito bem formulado, eu não pude evitar fazer o que fiz. Me virei e dei um soco bem dado na cara de Potter.

E foi como se quando eu tivesse chamado ele de Potter, nossa amizade tivesse sofrido um grande corte. Algo entre nós havia acontecido e não era uma boa coisa.


	9. Mudanças

**N/A: Pois é. Tô de volta. Nossa, é até estranho voltar a escrever por aqui, faz tanto tempo. XD Bom, hoje foi o último dia de VESTIBULAR. Nem acredito qe acabou, e vamos ver no qe dá né. Esperar até o fim do ano pra ver se consegui ou se vai ser tuudo de novo ano qe vem. Mas, oq eu estudei gente, sem noção. Bom, e esse o principal motivo por eu não ter atualizado antes. Estudei MUUITO, então quase não sobrava tempo pra nada e qndo sobrava, ou eu dormia, ou relaxava... Porque inspiração não vinha nenhuma de tanto cansaço. **

**Espero que vocês me desculpem, e não, ainda não tem nenhum outro cap pronto, mas vou reler os outros e entrar no clima de novo e logo logo vai estar pintando outro na área. Bom, espero qe vocÊs gostem. **

**Beijinhos!**

**ENJOY! XD**

**Capítulo sete**

De todos os dias que eu estava na Escola Preparatória, aquele acho que foi o dia em que eu mais refleti e escrevi ao mesmo tempo. Porque quando era para escrever trabalhos não haviam muita reflexão, e sim trabalho árduo. Mas, tratar de sentimentos, confusões e coisas do gênero, bom, isso definitivamente é um desafio para um cara como eu. Aliás, pra qualquer cara na face da Terra, eu acho.

O fato é que acordei aquele domingo de manhã achando que seria mais um dia normal, mas isso foi de longe o que realmente aconteceu.

Levantei da cama, tomei banho e me vesti. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior ainda estavam frescos na minha memória mas eu não queria pensar, matutar e me martirizar por tudo aquilo. Potter havia sido muito cruel e não, eu não retomaria a nossa amizade assim, na maior moleza por mais que no fundo, no fundo, fosse o que eu queria fazer.

Só que eu sei que no momento não era aquilo que eu queria fazer, a imaturidade era muito e eu sentia meu sangue ferver ao pensar na nossa briga, o ódio estava me consumindo e a decisão que eu achei mais sábia foi cortar relações com ele, não importando o que isso significava para mim ou para todo o nosso grupo.

_Oi, Draco. _

_Bom, em primeiro de tudo acho que você deve estar estranhando eu te mandar uma carta assim, né? Afinal, apesar de tudo, a gente nunca foi tão próximos assim, nem nada. Mas, como eu sei que você tá aí com o Harry e bom, vocês são bem amigos (conclusão idiota e desnecessária, eu sei), eu só achei que você poderia me ajudar. _

_Eu realmente gostaria de saber como ele está e estou com um pouco de vergonha de escrever uma carta pra ele. Temo que ele não me responderia, de qualquer jeito. As coisas não acabaram lá muito bem entre nós, apesar de tudo. _

_Eu gostaria também, de me explicar, sabe? Acho que ninguém chegou a saber direito da história e pra você poder me "ajudar", acho que nada mais justo que isso, não é? _

_Acho que Mione já te contou sobre o trabalho que eu consegui um trabalho muito interessante e dependendo de como tudo for, posso ficar aqui por mais do que seis meses e sim um ano. _

_Eu amo muito Harry, sabe? Eu realmente amo. Nós não brigamos, nos damos muito bem. É a primeira pessoa em que eu consigo confiar mais do que plenamente e sempre temos momentos maravilhosos juntos. Foi o primeiro garota que eu realmente apresentei para os meus pais e todas as pessoas que eu apresentei a ele, Harry foi simplesmente fantástico. _

_É um garoto nota dez e talvez muito mais do que um dia cheguei a pedir. _

_Só que é um ano, Draco. E um ano é um ano. _

_Um ano longe, só com cartas. Sem se ver, sem tocar, sem se relacionar do modo mais amplo da palavra. E eu não acho que eu poderia agüentar isso. _

_Em um ano muitas coisas podem acontecer, e você bem sabe disso. Eu não tinha medo de traição, nada disso. Eu sei que Harry é uma pessoa muito decente e nunca faria nenhuma coisa dessas pra me magoar. Ele não faria e eu sei._

_Só que poxa, olha o ano em que eu fui arranjar isso. E é uma oportunidade maravilhosa que talvez nunca apareça de novo e eu agarrei com todas as minhas forças racionais. Só que Harry recém entrou na Escola Preparatória, irá conhecer milhões de pessoas novas, se transformará numa nova pessoa. E eu, estou em um trabalho sério, em outro país, vivendo mil e uma coisa diferentes._

_Convenhamos, Draco, não há como ser infantis nessas horas. Tudo vai ser diferente daqui há um ano, quando eu voltar. Talvez as coisas possam dar certo pra nós de novo, talvez não. Mas, nesse meio tempo, eu não poderia simplesmente deixar ele esperando por mim aí e eu de certo modo, ficar esperando por ele aqui, entende? Isso não é do meu feitio. _

_Eu sei que pareço um pouco aluada, e eu sou mesmo. Mas, não nessas coisas. Não mesmo. E eu nunca acreditei em namoro à distância, e nem em trabalhar muito em relacionamentos. Às vezes eu sou tão prática que chego a ser fria, e eu sei disso. _

_Só que tenho medo. É a primeira vez que tanto eu quanto Harry nos envolvemos seriamente com alguém e eu só não queria deixar o encantamento falar mais alto do que a realidade._

_Talvez eu esteja pensando em coisas idiotas e tenha entendido tudo errado, mas eu sinto que é isso que eu tenho que fazer. E como jornalista, sou uma pessoa de opinião. E teimosa, muito teimosa. _

_Ele pode ser o homem da minha vida. _

_De qualquer maneira, eu me acho muito novo, e se ele for mesmo ELE, então quando eu voltar as coisas se ajeitarão novamente. _

_Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me importa que ele se envolva com garotas agora, mas entendo e respeito isso - até porque não há como eu impedir que isso aconteça. _

_Eu não sei, Draco. Eu realmente não sei. Talvez seja tudo mais uma das grandes besteiras que eu possa ter feito em minha vida, mas eu prefiro seguir meus instintos dessa vez, por mais que eu o tenha magoado, e feio. _

_Espero que você compreenda meus motivos. _

_E sinto muito por ter me aberto com você, despejado todos esses conflitos e emoções. Além de Mione, você é a única pessoa que está sabendo de tudo agora. Apenas peço que não comente dessa carta com Harry._

_De qualquer modo, desejo as maiores felicidades pra você e Gina e também para os seus estudos aí. _

_Mudanças estão acontecendo comigo por aqui e acho que em breve mudanças acontecerão por aí com vocês também, Draco. _

_Mande lembranças e Mione._

_Com carinho e esperançosa por compreensão, _

_Luna._

Mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça naquele momento. Mil coisas mesmo.

De repente Luna estava desabafando comigo, e nós nem éramos tão amigos assim. Só que mesmo assim eu a entendi muito bem, melhor do que eu gostaria, na verdade. Acho que talvez pela briga com Potter eu a entendesse mais ainda, só de raiva. Por mais que eu não me orgulhasse disso.

E se aquelas coisas acontecessem comigo e com Gina? E se Gina pensasse assim? E se eu começasse a pensar assim? Eu estava me sentindo cada vez mais paranóico e não estava agüentando mais toda aquela pressão gerada por mim mesmo. E isso que era o pior e ainda mais frustrante.

Um ano era realmente muita coisa longe um do outro. Mas, eu e Gina nos veríamos em breve - assim que fosse liberado. Não era como Luna e Harry, era? Não, não era... Não podia ser.

Foi então que eu vi em letras grafais e douradas, menores, por isso não tinha percebido antes, era um PS. Bem coisa de Luna.

_PS: Espero que agora você não esteja em uma crise quanto a seu relacionamento com Gina por minha causa, ok? Ela realmente é uma ótima garota e você também não é nada mau. E aliás, o caso é completamente diferente. Vocês ainda podem se ver de vez em quando, e nenhum dos dois está fora do país. Pense nisso antes de entrar em pânico e começar a ficar paranóico. _

Como ela conseguia pensar nessas coisas ao escrever uma carta? Aquela realmente era a mesma Luna de sempre. Só, que eu sabia que isso não era de todo verdade. Muitas coisas haviam mudado nela naquela curto espaço de tempo sem nos vermos. E mesmo não a conhecendo mais aprofundadamente, eu sabia disso. Luna era aluada, mas era mais reservada e não era tão articulada assim, o que explicava o fato de às vezes ninguém levar fé em sua carreira de jornalismo ou seja lá o que quisesse fazer na revista O pasquim, de seu pai.

Mas, todas as pessoas estavam erradas e o fato era que Luna só precisava se descobrir. E eu estava começando a perceber que tudo o que precisamos é de um momento pra brilhar e então todas as coisas começam a se ajeitar. E de fato, isso é realmente o que acontece.

_Luna, _

_Espero que você realmente esteja aproveitando aí. Apesar de toda rotina pesada aqui na Escola Preparatória, eu estou tendo muitos dias bons. _

_Eu te entendo. _

_Eu pensei em milhões de coisas pra dizer devido a extensão da sua carta, mas acho que isso é o máximo - e talvez o mais necessário para eu dizer: eu te entendo e estarei aqui para o que você precisar. _

_Talvez eu não fizesse o mesmo, talvez eu fizesse. Mas, o fato é que esta é sua vida e acho que você deve seguir seus instintos. _

_Harry está bem. Ela indo bem na escola, andando comigo e com Oliver Wood, que acho que você chegou a conhecer. _

_Está tudo sobre controle. _

_E mais uma vez: eu te entendo. _

_Cuide-se, _

_Draco._

_PS: Você não tem idéia de como o seu PS me fez bem. _

Decidi não falar das milhões de coisas ruins que estavam acontecendo com Harry, e além do que eu percebi que não precisava falar muito a Luna, até porque eu nunca fora um homem de muitas palavras. Um homem. Era o que eu estava me tornando. Quando começara aquilo? Eu nem fazia idéia.

_DRACOOO! pulos de alegria_

_Você não sabe o quanto eu berrei quando recebi sua carta. _

_Você sabe que ainda é o meu melhor amigo, não sabe?_

_Eu sei que não temos nos falado muito nesses últimos tempos, mas o tanto que nos falamos nas férias só serviu pra firmar nossa amizade, ao menos é isso que eu acho. _

_As coisas por aqui andam rápidas, na verdade. Eu decidi fazer uma torcida organizada para o Time da Sonserina, e o pessoal está bastante empolgado. Acho que você ia adorar a idéia se estivesse aqui - ou talvez não, mas não importa. Não sei porque ninguém nunca pensou nisso antes. _

_E é, eu tenho uma mente hiperativa, mas não me importa muito, não. Acho que estou andando muito com a Gina. risos_

_Que, falando nisso, está ótima, ook? Estou mantendo meus olhos nela, como se isso você preciso. Você sabe que ela te ama e é toda sua. Ela odiou minha idéia de uma torcida organizada só porque é contra o time queridinho dela. Ela, aliás, está se mostrando uma ótima batedora, o que está assustando o nosso time. Sua namorada não é fácil, Malfoy. sorriso de lado_

_Ah, se você me chamar de Blondie mais uma vez não respondo por mim, Blondie Boy. E sim, eu estou sem criatividade para apelidos pra você e só não te chamo de doninha porque a Gina já faz isso, e então além de incoveniente eu seria sem criatividade de novo. _

_Então... não, obrigada._

_Sim, Mione já me mandou milhões de cartas, mas não reclamo se receber mais cartas suas, tá? risos Mas, eu também ando bem ocupada por aqui. _

_Blaise está bem, mas eu sinto muita falta dele, sabe? E eu sei que você deve entender muito disso. Porque ele vem me visitar sempre que pode - umas duas vezes já, até agora. Já que ele sempre tem alguns negócios pra tratar em Hosmeadge, a gente se encontra nos passeios até lá. É realmente muito bom, não posso reclamar. _

_Mas, é estranho não passar o tempo inteiro com ele no colégio ou até nas férias. É simplesmente estranho. _

_Mas, é uma experiência nova e eu não posso reclamar. _

_Blaise está adorando trabalhar com o pai dele. E sinceramente, acho que ele fez a escolha certa. Acho que não existiria melhor profissão pra ele do que ter que lidar com pessoas e negócios ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de ele às vezes ser meio sem noção ele é maravilhoso com essas coisas. Só que acho que sou meio suspeita pra falar. _

_Acho que você deve estar me estranhando um pouco, ou talvez não, porque eu estava hiperativa desse jeito já nas férias, só que agora o grau aumentou. Até Blaise notou, pra você ter idéia. _

_É, mas estou feliz assim. _

_É bom as coisas não serem fáceis por aí, Blondie Boy. Porque quero ter um motivo para ir na sua formatura. risos_

_Beijos!_

_PS: Gina está com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas porque ela sente muito a sua falta, mas está que nem louca aqui tentando estudar pra tirar uma nota boa em Poções. Ela manda todo o seu amor pra você também. _

Ao terminar de ler a carta de Lucy eu fiquei estático. Agora não era mais um pensamentos longuínguo, vago ou sei lá mais o quê, era verdade. Todos os meus amigos, ou até mesmo conhecidos, desconhecidos ao meu redor, estavam mudando. Mudanças eram normais nessa época da vida na qual me encontrava e não tinha como eu nadar contra a maré.

Mas, porque eu tinha tanto medo de mudar? Qual era o grande mistério envolvido por detrás disso? Qual era o grande problema?

O fato é que não tinha nenhum. Era só um medo bobo e infantil de querer manter perene coisas que não eram assim. Eu tinha medo de perder o que eu não sabia que nunca seria perdido. E mesmo quando eu achava que não queria mudar, eu já estava mudando, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer contra isso.

Essas coisas acontecem.

_Mudanças estão acontecendo comigo por aqui e acho que em breve mudanças acontecerão por aí com vocês também, Draco. _

E essas palavras - escritas por Luna - ficaram na minha cabeça quando eu deixei minha escrivaninha e fui em direção ao Salão Principal.


	10. A Sala

**N/A: Então. Mais um cap. Rápido até, não? hehe Foi difícil escrever esse, tava sem inspiração nenhuma. Não sei se ficou mto bom, sinceramente. Foi difícil mesmo. Até entrar no clima da história de novo e tudo mais. Espero que vocês gostem. Podem dar as opiniões aí, o que gostaram e não gostaram. Pode falar meeesmo, gente. xD**

**Luana Rubin: Ah, que bom qe você gosta. Isso me deixa mto feliz. Gostou da um tbém? Nossa, fico lisonjeada por ter alguém fuçando minhas fics. Pode fuçar o quanto quiser, moça. E continue acompanhando. E me diga o que achou desse cap, sim? um grande beeeijo! xD**

**Ly W.: Poxa, adorei seu review. Sério mesmo. Esse review me tocou também, sabe? Nossa, fico mto feliz que você esteja gostando e se envolva tanto com a fic assim. Isso me ajuda mto a continuar escrevendo e não desistir. E saber que eu consigo passar esse tipo de emoções pras pessoas me deixa muito orgulhosa e com certeza feliz. Espero que você goste desse cap e continue acompanhando a fic. Um grande beijo pra você, guria! xD**

**Dani Sly: AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nem preciso dizer o qnto eu adorei o review, certo? Seus reviews quilométricos sempre me colocam pra cima. Ainda mais no momento em qe me encontro agora. Só digo uma coisa: não passei no vestibular, amiga. Não deu certo, mesmo dps de tantos estudos. Vou tentar de novo, claro. Mas, sabe como é, a tristeza que rola e tudo mais. Com sorte esses sentimentos que eu sinto agora vão me servir de um cap pra essa fic, quem sabe. hauhaiuah Escritor é assim, né? Tem que tirar proveito de algo. Não que eu possa ser considerada uma escritora, mas enfim, entendeu o espírito da coisa. Bom, não vou me demorar por aqui pq tenho milhões de coisas pra fazer e quero falar ctgo no msn, não aqui ¬¬ HAUHAUAHIAH Só digo qe te adoro, adoro teus reviews e você é uma amiga maravihosa! Vê se manda notícias, sua sumida. Espero que 2008 seja um ano maravilhoso pra ti pq tu merece, viu? beeeijão! xD**

**Hannah Guimaraes: Ah, que bom. Continua acompanhando sim, hein? Eaí, gostou desse cap? beeijinhos, moça! xD**

**ENJOY! XD**

**Capítulo oito**

Três semanas se passaram. Mas, na realidade, para mim pareceram muito mais. Era estranho como tudo estava acontecendo. As noites no quarto já estavam ficando insuportáveis. Potter chegava sempre tarde da noite, bêbado. Wood tentando mantê-lo na linha e estudando com ele. Ao menos até aquele ponto estava funcionando para os dois. Só que não funcionava pra mim. Não funcionava mesmo.

Ficar vendo alguém que era um dos meus melhores amigos nem olhar para minha cara era estranho. As coisas aconteciam tão rápido que era como se eu acompanhasse o ritmo apenas porque eu estava condicionado a fazer isso. As aulas, as conversas com Mione, os treinos acompanhados de Ned e alguns estudos com Wood - quando Potter estava bêbado demais para estudar com ele. Não tinha mais espaço pro Potter na minha vida. Ele não participava mais.

Alguém que me acompanha com os almoços enfadonhos na casa do meu pai, viagens a Hosmeadges, conquistas baratas e conquistas realmente importantes - como Gina, por exemplo. Era algo ridículo, mas ele era uma parte da minha vida. E simplesmente sair assim, sem mais nem menos, era ridículo. Tremendamente ridículo.

Porque tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? Algumas vezes eu acordava no meio da noite sem acreditar de verdade. E então eu olhava pro lado e lembrava das palavras que ele cuspira ferozmente na minha cara.

Ele voltara a ser o Potter - alguém que eu nem sequer conhecia.

Quando começamos a desconhecer quem conhecemos?

Quando começamos a conhecer quem desconhecemos?

Perguntas idiotamente reflexivas ficavam passando pela minha cabeça e um panaca. Um panaca mesmo. Eu não queria ficar pensando em coisas inúteis. Eu tinha que me concentrar nas provas, nos treinos e exercícios. Tinha pilhas e pilhas de teoria pra estudar e pilhas e pilhas de peso pra levantar, quilômetros pra correr. Eu não tinha tempo pra ficar me preocupando com coisas como, amizade.

De repente, era como se minhas prioridades tivessem mudado radicalmente. Eu que sempre fora um cara que dava valor para os amigos, para sair com os amigos. Agora não tinha tempo nem pra respirar direito. Tudo o que eu queria era me tornar alguém profissionalmente excepcional. Eu queria me destacar. Malfoys tinham nascido para não serem ordinários, ser fora do comum.

Como conciliar toda essa vida que eu esperava com problemas pessoais? E não era como se ele se importasse com isso de qualquer maneira.

Agora era Potter. E isso era tudo que eu tinha pra saber sobre ele.

- Se quer saber minha opinião, - começou Mione, enquanto passava geléia de abóbora em uma de suas torradas. - eu acho essa atitude de vocês uma infantilidade. - bufou.

- A culpa foi toda dele. - rangi, entredentes. Tudo o que faltava para mim agora é ter que assumir a culpa pelas besteiras que ELE tinha ME falado. - Potter é o infantil da história, não eu, Mi.

- Exatamente. - murmurou ela, virando a página do Profeta Diário. Basicamente aquele era o único tempo que ela tinha para ler as notícias do mundo bruxo. - Por você saber que ele não está em seu juízo perfeito agora, é que tinha que abistrair.

- Abistrair que ele está agindo como um perfeito idiota? - rosnei, incrédulo com o que estava tendo que escutar. - Você ficou louca?

- Ai, Draco, não sabia que você era tão sensível. - gracejou, tomando um gole do suco e respirou. - Mas, sério. O Harry não está em seu melhor momento, Draco. Você precisa ajudá-lo. - e ficou me olhando com aquela expressão de cachorro sem dono, querendo me convencer.

- Eu?

- Eu posso te ajudar, mas, basicamente, você tem que fazer as coisas acontecerem. - suspirou, cansada. Acho que todos estavam tendo semanas difíceis. - Ele só escuta você.

- Só porque o cara perdeu a namorada isso não lhe dá o direito de agir como um panaca, falar o que der na telha e ainda esperar compaixão dos outros. Eu faço qualquer coisa e aturo muita coisa também, menos isso. - despejei, raivoso.

Ela ficou me olhando, num misto de compreenssão e incompreenssão. Eu estava recendo muito disso, ultimamente. De mim mesmo, na realidade. As vezes nem eu me entendia mais, não entendia os outros, não entendia a vida que tinha escolhido pra mim. Não entendia no quê Potter havia ser tornado. E, principalmente, não entendia porque eu estava fazendo tanta tempestade em um copo d'água. Só que mesmo com tantos conflitos internos, eu ainda disse o que eu disse:

- Desculpa, Mione, mas ele não me escuta mais. - me levantei e saí para treinar na academia, deixando uma Hermione Granger decepcionada para trás.

Correr. Aparentemente era a única coisa que eu fazia bem durante aqueles dias. Era a única coisa que eu realmente não precisava pensar pra fazer direito. Só necessitava de preparo físico e músculos. Mente, alma e coração, nada disso era preciso. Nada.

Deitei de costas no meio da pista, apoiado nos cotovelos.

- Sabe, essa cena está me dando uma espécie de _deja vu. _- comentou Mione, esbaforida, porque estava tentando me alcançar - provavelmente desde o início da minha corrida, sem sucesso. Eu não a vira.

- Como? - perguntei, ainda meio confuso.

- E eu te disse... - continuou ela. - Que era permitido sentir saudades.

- E o que isso tem a ver? - ergui uma sombrancelha, duvidoso. Eu, sinceramente, não entendia como a mente de Hermione funcionava de vez em quando.

- Do Harry, quero dizer, ao menos dessa vez. - murmurou, ajoelhando-se em minha frente. - Você não me engana, Senhor Malfoy, ele era seu melhor amigo...

- Era. - bufei, contrariado.

- Não me interrompa. - rebateu, ríspida. - Como eu ia dizendo: ele era seu melhor amigo, e ainda é. Não se faça de sonso e nem tente me enganar, é impossível. Vocês estão agindo como dois idiotas. E seria mais idiota ainda você, percebendo isso, não fazer nada para mudar essa situação.

- Eu to cansado, merda. Porque eu tenho que fazer tudo pra manter o grupo unido? Porque eu tenho que dar conselhos matrimoniais pra Luna? Porque eu tenho que garantir a Lucy que está tudo bem? Porque eu tenho que te garantir que o Bagulhão não tá fazendo nenhuma besteira? Porque eu tenho que impedir o Harry de fazer besteiras e estragar o futuro dele? - eu estava cansado, desesperado, estressado.

Provavelmente em sã consciência eu não diria nada daquilo. Obviamente eu não diria nada daquilo. Do que adianta machucar os outros? Punir alguém que não tinha nada a ver com os meus conflitos internos?

- Porque somos seus amigos, Draco. - murmurou ela, desconcertada. - E é isso que amigos fazem.

­- Porque tudo tem que depender de mim? Eu não pedi pra ser uma espécie de liderzinho panaca que faz tudo o que os outros pedem. Eu não tenho tempo pra isso, eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra me preocupar, poxa. - passei a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

De onde tinha vindo tudo aquilo? Sinceramente, nem eu sabia. Eu não sabia que estava guardando tudo aquilo dentro de mim. Honestamente, eu não tinha idéia de onde tinha vindo aquela enxurrada de sentimentos mal resolvidos e daquela erupção sentimentalista dentro de mim. Eu me sentia um fraco, um covarde, um verdadeiro panaca. Do que eu estava reclamando? De ter amigos? De ter problemas básicos da vida de qualquer um? De ter de ajudar um amigo?

O que, afinal, eu queria?

Na verdade, eu nem sabia mais.

- Quer conversar? - perguntou Wood, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado no branco em frente à pista de corrida. Mione já havia me deixado há algum tempo, tinha de treinar. E bom, depois daquela minha explosão, não havia muito o que dizer, na verdade.

- Aparentemente, isso é tudo o que eu to fazendo hoje. - suspirei, exausto. Realmente exausto.

- Dia difícil? - perguntou ele, apoiando as mãos atrás do pescoço.

- Você não tem nem idéia. - respondi, olhando para além da pista. - De repente, correr cinco horas sem parar e depois agüentar o treino da academia não me parece algo tão cansativo assim. Não depois das exaustivas conversas de hoje.

- Sabe, eu acho que você precisa de uma folga. - murmurou ele, meio pensativo.

- Você? - perguntei, surpreso.- Desde quando você tira folga, Wood?

- Desde que eu não consigo tirar aquela garota da boate da cabeça. - bufou ele, obviamente sentindo-se contrariado.

Eu ri. Sem querer, mas ri. Afinal, qual era o problema de não conseguir tirar uma garota da cabeça? Só que eu sabia bem como tinha problema em não conseguir tirar garotas da cabeça de vez em quando. Ah, eu sabia.

Na verdade, eu queria pensar em tudo menos em Gina. E eu buscava em qualquer coisa uma maneira de fugir dos meus sentimentos mais profundos - por mais ridículo que isso pudesse parecer. Não é que eu achasse ruim, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Só que... Quando eu começava a lembrar da maneira que aquelas mãozinhas rodopiavam no meu pescoço, ou a maneira como seu rosto se franzia quando estava e as covinhas só do lado direito da boca quando eu a fazia sorrir.

Eu via Gina por todos os lados. Por mais que eu não falasse sobre isso com ninguém. Eu via seus cabelos cor de fogo e suas faces cor de morango. Eu via cores, sons, risadas e mais risadas, aqueles olhos cor de mel sorrindo pra mim. É, Gina sabia sorrir com os olhos. O corpo inteiro de Gina sabia sorrir pra mim e eu sentia falta disso.

Potter era o único que sabia dessas coisas mesmo sem perguntar. Eu sabia que ele sabia. E era meio que um jogo que fazíamos. Ele sentia falta de Luna, eu sabia. Mas, o que raios, eu podia fazer? Não era como se eu pudesse trazê-la de volta ou algo assim. Era algo muito mais além de mim e ele sabia disso.

_"Mas, sério. O Harry não está em seu melhor momento, Draco. Você precisa ajudá-lo." _E Mione também tinha razão. Eu queria dar um murro em alguma coisa. Eu me sentia sobrecarregado demais e sentia também como se eu estivesse fazendo uma estardalhaço por nada.

O que era correto ou não fazer e pensar? Eu não sabia. Em menos de um mês milhões de coisas e sentimentos haviam acontecido e aconteciam sem parar. Isso era terrível. Terrível.

Minha namorada. Meu melhor amigo. Minha carreira. Meus sentimentos. Meus amigos. Meus pensamentos. Meu. Meu. Meu. Desde quando eu tinha tanta coisa com o que me importar? Era estranho, eu ainda não havia me acostumado com toda aquela atenção que eu recebia e era "obrigado" a dar também. Eu tinha uma segunda família - que eu havia escolhido, e tinha de tomar conta dela. Porque é o que esperavam que eu fizesse, e ironicamente, era o que no fundo eu estava esperando fazer também. Talvez no fundo mesmo, eu já soubesse disso. E tinha medo de falhar.

E Gina. Gina era a quem eu mais amava e por quem eu mais temia. E se eu a decepcionasse de alguma maneira? E se a distância fosse demais? Eu... eu não sabia o que pensar ou fazer.

Porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Era apenas...bom, era apenas a distância. E eu nunca pensei que fosse ser tão difícil. Distância nunca me parecera algo tão difícil e eu tentava demonstrar isso para todos. E até para mim mesmo. Talvez esse fosse o pior de tudo, eu mentia há tanto tempo que acabara acreditando nas minhas próprias mentiras.

- É... - murmurei, ainda pensativo.

- Sabe, eu acho que nós dois precisamos de uma bebida. - disse ele, dando uma espécie (estranha, por sinal) de pulo. - E uma das fortes.

- Eu acho que foi a coisa mais inteligente que eu ouvi hoje. E olha que no café da manhã eu cheguei a dar uma revisada na matéria de Herbologia. - sorri, meio de lado.

Ele sorriu também. É, nós dois precisávamos de um drinque. Desesperadamente.

- Sabe, eu tomei, mas... - comecei eu, enquanto seguia Wood por entre os corredores da academia. - Nós não podemos sair. Você sabe, não sabe? - perguntei, preocupado. Se fosse Hogwarts eu seria o primeiro a quebrar as regras, mas ali... Ali o senso de responsabilidade era ainda maior. Chegava a pesar nas costas, quase literalmente.

- Eu sei. - murmurou ele, entrando numa porta que eu nunca havia percebido antes. - Ah, eu sei. - repetiu ele, com mais entusiamos. - É pra isso que existe A Sala.

- A Sala? - repeti, feito um abobado.

- Isso. - respondeu ele, entretido em abrir um dos armários que havia ali.

Era uma sala normal. Mal iluminada, espaçosa, a distribuídos, uma espaço que mais parecia uma pista de dança, havia um segundo andar, mas dali não dava pra ver o que tinha. Agora Wood já estavam preparando dois copos em cima de uma espécie de balcão/bar que eu nem havia reparo que havia ali.

- É como se fosse a Sala Precisa de Hogwarts, sabe? A diferença é que ela não muda, nem nada do tipo. Foi criação dos primeiros alunos da Academia e eles sentiram que precisavam de um lugar onde pudessem ficar mais à vontade e bem, sei lá, apesar relaxar e esquecer por um minuto que está em um dos institutos mais difíceis de todo o mundo bruxo. - continuou ele, aparentemente em um monólogo. Que mais tarde, fui descobrir que era sua especialidade (quando não estava falando com a garota da boate, é claro).

Sentei em um dos sofás. Só então percebendo o quanto eu estava exausto. Mais mentalmente do que qualquer outra coisa, ironicamente.

Wood me alcançou um dos copos e se jogou em um dos outros sofás.

- Eu não pude deixar de reparar em vocês dois, você sabe. - disse ele, de repente, após dar um gole em sua cerveja amanteigada.

Eu assenti, ainda meio tenso.

- Acho que as conversas mais importantes que eu já tive na vida foram após um bom gole disso. - continuou ele, apontando para o copo, compreenssivo.

- É, eu entendo o que quer dizer. - respondi, tomando todo o conteúdo de meu copo em um gole só. Senti descer queimando pela garganta. - Ah, eu entendo. - suspirei.

Ambos ficamos em silêncio. Os pensamentos às vezes se fazem muito mais necessários do que as palavras. Embora eu soubesse que eu realmente precisava falar.

- Eu não entendo como você ainda fala com ele. - despejei, de uma hora para outra.

- Simples: ele estava bêbado e levou um chute da namorada. Ninguém pensa direito quando está bêbado e leva um chute da namorada.

- E você é extremamente paciente. - acrescentei, incrédulo.

- Isso também. - respondeu, sorrindo de leve. - Afinal, eu fui capitão de um time. Eu _preciso _ser paciente.

- Talvez. - rebati, pensativo. - Acho que eu que não sou muito do compreenssivo. Faz parte de mim... Sei lá, é meio idiota, mas é que Potter disse coisas tão...

- Ele não disse muita coisa. - interrompeu Wood, reabastecendo nossos copos.

- É. - pensei por alguns instantes.

- Foi a maneira como ele disse. - acrescentou Wood, suavemente.

- A-acho que sim. - gaguejei, meio abobalhado.

Será que eu realmente havia feito uma tempestade em um copo d'água?

- Você não fez uma tempestade em um copo d'água. - disse Wood, de repente. - Harry realmente estava errado e ele falou coisas muito ruins, mas não imperdoáveis. Ainda mais nessa situação toda de agora.

- Que situação?

- As notas dele baixando, as farras com as garotas. Ele tá completamente perdido, cara. - suspirou Wood, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Ele precisa de ajuda, mesmo que não queira.

- E o que eu posso fazer? - perguntei, exasperado.

- A resposta está em suas mãos. - murmurou ele, sorrindo. - Literalmente.

Talvez Potter realmente tivesse sido odioso e merecesse todo o tratamendo que eu estava dispensando a ele. Mas, acima de tudo, Potter era meu melhor amigo e eu precisava consertar aquela situação. Provavelmente (eu tinha certeza) ele faria o mesmo por mim. Como eu agiria se eu levasse um chute da Gina? Merlin, eu nem gostava de pensar naquela possibilidade e Potter era louco pela Luna. Ele precisava de apoio naquele momento, por mais que não quisesse.

Eu tinha que ser o adulto daquela história. A resposta estava em minhas mãos, literalmente. Afinal, as conversas mais importantes que eu também já havia tido foram regadas a cerveja amanteigada. E bom, podia não ser o melhor dos planos, nem um solução, mas um bom gole poderia ser a chave para abrir as portas que haviam sido abruptamente fechadas naquela noite da briga.

Eu podia e era meu dever como amigo dar um jeito naquilo. E não passaria daquela noite.


	11. Miss Simpatia e Miss Alegria

**N/A: Então, gente. Voltei hoje de Porto Alegre e estou finalmente postando. Terminei o cap hoje pra vocês meio às pressas, admito. Mas é qe eu até tava com idéias boas na cabeça. Não sei se saiu bem o que eu esperava e/ou qe vcs esperavam, mas tá aí. **

**Desculpe pela demora, mas por motivo de luto eu não consegui atualizar aqui. Estava muito triste e como disse, eu nem estava na cidade. hehe**

**Não vou comentar os reviews individualmente desta vez, sorry gente. Mas MUITO OBRIGADA pelo apoio, pelo carinho e quero deixar bem claro qe eu NUNCA vou abandonar essa fic ok? E bom, finalmente vai ter interação entre Draco e Gina no próximo cap. Eu sei qe demorou, mas é qe eu queria que tivesse mais do que só romance nessa fic. Eu queria que tivesse um pouco do dia-a-dia na Academia, o Draco conhecendo pessoas novas e interagindo mais com os amigos dele. Resumindo, eu tentei uma coisa diferente. Espero qe vcs estejam gostando e opiniões são sempre bem-vindas. **

**Um grande beijo. **

**ENJOY! XD**

**Capítulo nove**

Alucinado. Esse era o estado em que eu me encontrava. Um pouco menos lúcido do que eu gostaria - por causa da bebiba, mas perfeitamente consciente da minha missão noturna para aquela noite.

Deixei Wood na Sala, com um semblante sério e provavelmente com a mente abarrotada de idéias e pensamentos. E, caminhei um pouco cambaleante pelos corredores, torcendo para que nenhum dos professores me visse naquele estado deplorável para um recruta da Academia, mas nem perto de estar o mais deplorável que eu realmente me encontrava quando eu _realmente _bebia.

Demorei algum tempo até realmente conseguir chegar ao meu destino. Estava um tanto quanto desorientado, por assim dizer.

Olhei para a maçaneta e ela olhou pra mim. Ficamos naquele jogo de olhares por um bom tempo. Draco Malfoy, receoso. Desde quando aquele tipo de coisa acontecia? Até então eu estava plenamente confiante e já tinha todo o discurso preparado na ponta da língua - só que até minha língua estava um pouco enrolada. Eu estava enrolado.

Suspirei. Bufei. Respirei fundo e abri a porta, sem pensar muito. Potter estava lá, sentando na cama, com um olhar cansado e até um pouco bêbado. Nesse momento, senti pena dele. Meu amigo ainda estava lá, em algum canto obscuro daquele quarto, mas estava.

Olhei para ele, provavelmente com um semblante de pena estampado no rosto, porque ele me olhou com desprezo e cuspiu:

- O que você quer, Malfoy? - a língua enrolada demais.

- Precisamos conversar. - não me deixei abater, eu tinha ido ali para fazer algo e não ia me dar por vencido só por causa de uma cara feia.

- Eu não to afim de conversar, cara. - bufou ele, agoniado.

E eu soube que era tudo fachada. Que não havia mais ressentimentos, nem nada do tipo. A briga agora era outra: era com ele mesmo. E, eu não tinha nada a ver com isso a não ser pelo falto de que eu era seu melhor amigo.

- Não tem problema, você não precisa falar, só me ouvir. - disse, dando de ombros.

Potter me olhou, esperando.

- A coisa é simples. Muito simples, na verdade. Eu não vou deixar que você estrague sua vida por causa de uma garota.

Ele gargalhou, dando mais um gole na cerveja amanteigada que só então eu percebi que estava entre suas mãos.

- Qual é, cara. Você levou um fora, ok, isso acontece, é uma merda mesmo. - continuei, aproximando-me mais. -Quer sair com um monte de garotas pra esquecer? Tudo bem. Quer beber até cair pra esquecer? Tudo bem. Só não faça isso em época de aula e desperdice tudo que você ralou pra chegar até aqui.

- E o que você sabe sobre isso? - perguntou, zonzo.

- Eu estudei com você. Nós ralamos durante as férias, passamos madrugadas a fio estudando enquanto todo mundo tava dormindo. Eu ouvi junto com você as aulas da Mione e escutamos também as broncas dela por causa das nossas olheiras, quando ela própria tava muito pior. Todos nós ralamos pra estar aqui, cara. Não desperdiça isso, ninguém vai esperar que você caia na real e volta a ralar aqui. Ninguém mesmo.

E de repente milhões de flashbacks vieram na minha cabeça e acho que muito provavelmente na dele também. Eu, ele e a Mi estudando feito uns condenados pra passar na prova da Academia. Acho que foi uma das maiores alegrias da minha vida quando eu soube que tinha passado. Nunca vai haver nenhuma palavra que realmente consiga descrever a sensação de orgulho, vitória, trabalho cumprido.

E mais, nada nunca vai ser igual àquela madrugada, quando voltamos da festa de comemoração. Nós três, sentados na varanda da Toca e observamos o sol nascer, juntos. Aquele companheirismo que nunca vai ter igual. E de repente, é como se tudo fizesse sentido. A Mione me convencendo desesperadamente a falar com o Harry, usando todos os artifícios de convencimento que ela conhece. Nós éramos três, desde o início. E não tinha como mudar isso. Não dava pra simplesmente mudar.

Olhei pra ele, quieto.

- Conhece dia de folga? Use eles. - esbravejei, cansado. Não tinha mais nada que eu pudesse falar que ele já não soubesse. Era pegar ou largar aquele singelo sermão, porque eu não tinha mais cartas guardadas na minha manga.

- Eu disse que não tava afim de conversar. - tentou ele ainda, rendido.

- Você não conversou. - rebati, de braços cruzados, na frente dele.

- É.

Assenti com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sabe, eu... - começou, meio hesitante.

- É, eu sei. - murmurei.

Ele também assentiu com a cabeça.

Não era preciso dizer muito coisa. Na verdade, não era preciso dizer nada. Voltávamos a ser Harry e Draco de novo. Quatrolho e Cobra. E não era preciso dizer nada.

Tirei a cerveja da mão dele e ele riu, meio sem jeito.

- Acho que eu exagerei um pouco, talvez? - arriscou, um sorriso jocoso.

- É, talvez. - sorri também, de lado.

- Não que você seja muito santo... - murmurou ele, provavelmente sentindo o cheiro do meu bafo de cerveja.

- Eu nunca disse que era. - balancei a cabeça, rindo.

- Isso é verdade...

- Vem, você precisa de uma ducha fria nessa cabeça. - puxei ele pela camisa, praticamente arrastando-o até o chuveiro.

Harry sentou no piso gelado. Abri o chuveiro e ouvi os gritos dele, assustados. A água estava _muito _fria. Só que ele precisava acordar, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Eu só sinto falta dela, sabe? - sussurrou, e quase não pude ouvir por causa do barulho da água. _Quase._

- É, eu sei.

- Desculpe por... você sabe. - murmurou, dando de ombros, sem jeito.

- Não tem problema.

- Tem sim. - olhou-me, sério.

- Tinha, agora não tem mais.

- Não?

- Não, você voltou a ser o Quatrolho de novo. - sorri, compreenssivo.

Não tinha problema. Não mais.

_Luna, _

_Achei que você gostaria de saber como as coisas andam por aqui. Não sei se você realmente chegou a saber, mas eu e Harry não estávamos nos falando muito bem. As coisas estão bem, agora. Tudo está bem na verdade. _

_Ele está bem, Luna. Você não tem com o que se preocupar. _

_Falando de outrar coisas (porque sei que isso não deve ser muito agradável pra você), meu final de semana foi uma loucura. Sábado acordei com uma ressaca terrível e domingo então, passei o dia inteiro estudando pra uma prova de Herbologia que promete ser "maravilhosa". Acho que é a primeira vez que eu fico nervoso pra uma prova, nunca me preocupei muito com isso, na verdade. É até estranho. Senso de responsabilidade, entende?_

_Espero que as coisas estejam indo bem pra você aí. Torço muito pra que tudo dê certo, porque você merece. _

_Não tenho muito tempo pra escrever, porque os outros estão me esperando pro café-da-manhã._

_Beijos,_

_do seu mais novo amigo (você entendeu o que eu quis dizer)_

_Draco._

Segunda-feira. Acordei de um pulo. Dia de prova, e isso não era boa coisa. Segundas nunca eram boa coisa, na verdade. Herbologia era um inferno. E provas eram um inferno maior ainda.

Estávamos tomando café. Tentanto, na verdade. Porque nada entrava no meu estômago.

- Você tem que comer ao menos alguma coisa, Draco. - murmurou Mione, olhando-me com o canto do olho.

Não respondi, apenas lancei-lhe um olhar mortífero. Não era como se eu me orgulhasse de estar nervoso, nem nada do tipo. Como eu podia estar nervoso? Esse tipo de coisa não me acontecia. Simplesmente, não acontecia.

Harry comia como um morto de fome. Aparentemente, provas tinham o efeito contrário com ele.

- Não sei pra que tanto escândalo, gente. - disse Mione, enquanto lia o Profeta Diário. - É só uma prova de Herbologia. Não é como se estivéssemos sendo atacados ou nada do tipo.

- Eu posso ser atacado por uma planta carnívora durante a prova prática, na verdade. - respondeu Harry, fazendo muxoxo.

- E nem todos somos agraciados com o dom das plantas, Mione querida. - rosnei, mas não estava irritado na verdade.

- Oliver vai fazer a prova também, e olhem pra ele. - disse ela, apontando pro moreno, que comia uma torrada totalmente absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ele andava muito assim, ultimamente. Desde que eu o havia deixado na Sala, sozinho. Só que no momento eu não tinha cabeça pra pensar em amigos pensativos, e sim em uma prova de uma professora maluca.

- Como eu disse, nem todos somos agracidados com o dom das plantas, Mione querida. - sorri, mostrando os dentes.

- Sem contar, que qualquer um que faça Herbologia Avançada, não tem o direito de opinar nessa conversa. - acrescentou Harry, maroto.

- Vocês não tem jeito. Se tivessem parado com as briguinhas de criança e tivessem estudado mais, talvez não estivessem nesse desespero agora.

- Correção: se o Quatrolho aqui tivesse parado com as briguinhas de criança e tivesse estudado mais. Porque eu estudei, Mione querida. Ah, sim, eu estudei! - exclamei, rindo. Rindo de nervoso, na verdade.

Harry me fuzilou com o olhar, mas não o suficiente pra realmente causar algo em mim.

- Tudo bem, provavelmente essa é a verdade mesmo. - respondeu ele, dando de ombros, enquanto tentava ler alguma coisa do livro de Herbologia. Desespero de última hora.

- Sempre há as provas de recuperação, queridinho. - sorriu Mione, maliciosa.

- Se você não fosse uma garota, eu provavelmente te lançaria uma maldição imperdoável que faria até os seus netos terem furúnculos.

- É muito machismo pra uma pessoa só. - rebateu ela, indignada.

- Eu estou te poupando de furúnculos e você ainda fica brava?

- E o que te faz pensar que conseguiria lançar furúnculos em mim? - perguntou, com os olhos semi-cerrados. É, ela estava indignada. - Só porque eu sou uma garota não quer dizer que eu não saiba feitiços de defesa. - sorriu, maliciosa.

- Eu não brincaria com feitiços de defesa se fosse você, Quatrolho. - disse eu, rindo da cara de Harry.

- Além do que, eu sei outras coisinhas mais... - acrescentou ela, brincando com a varinha nas mãos.

- Vamos ver...varinha. - disse eu, olhando pra Mione. - Livro de Herbologia. - olhei para Harry. - É, você está em desvantagem.

- E tudo isso começou só porque vocês não suportam saber que eu sou extremamente inteligente. - riu-se ela, esquecendo da varinha e passando geléia de morango em uma torrada.

- Você é uma mente brilhante, Mi, sem dúvida. - disse Harry, rindo.

- Isso foi um jeito educado de me chamar de esquizofrênica? - perguntou ela, rindo também.

- É, talvez. - respondeu ele, antes de levar uma livrada na cabeça. - Ei, isso dói!

- O que eu perdi? - perguntei, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

Os dois me olharam e começaram a rir ainda mais.

- Coisas de trouxa, você não entenderia. - murmurou Mione no meu ouvido, zombeteira.

- Você tá brincando com fogo, mocinha. - rebati, matreiro. - Desde quando semi-trouxas podem fazer piadinhas sobre bruxos puros?

- É, você tem pedigree. - sorriu ela, mostrando a língua.

- Agora tá me comparando a um cachorro? - perguntei, erguendo ainda mais a sombrancelha.

- É, talvez. - respondeu ela, dando de ombros, fingindo-se de inocente. - E, Draco, se você levantar mais essas sombrancelhas, elas vão descolar dos eu rosto.

Harry caiu na gargalhada e Wood, que até então estava quieto e pensativo (eu realmente teria que conversar com ele depois), riu também.

- Boa prova, meninos. - sorriu ela, despedindo-se. - Até depois.

- Você me paga, Granger. - rosnei, entredentes.

- Na escalada de hoje? - perguntou ela, olhando-me desafiante.

- Pode apostar. - assenti, olhando-a sériamente.

- Já tá apostado, queridinho. - sorriu, correndo para alcançar uma das colegas que passou por ela.

A prova. Estava na hora.

É, eu realmente não ia conseguir comer.

Entrei na sala mais branco do que eu era - de acordo com Ned, que só conseguia rir da minha cara. Aposto que se ele não tivesse uma generosa quantidade de melanina na pele também estaria branco como um papel - mas acabei guardando esse comentário para mim mesmo.

Sentei, respirando fundo. Senti minhas mãos tremerem e meu estômago dançar um carnaval dentro de mim. Meus braços começaram a ficar dormentes e era como se eu não tivesse estudado tudo o que era necessário, por mais que eu tivesse passado noites e noites o fazendo.

Pensei em todas as minhas responsabilidades. As longas conversas com o meu pai antes de finalmente ele "deixar" eu ser um Auror, porque no fundo, ele queria que eu fosse um Medi-bruxo e eu sabia. Aliás, ele dissera aquilo milhões de vezes pra mim quando eu era criança e na minha adolescência também. Era um peso enorme nas minhas costas e era melhor que eu fosse bem naquela prova. Eu sabia disso.

Acabei demorando a manhã inteira para terminar a prova, e ficando entre os últimos cinco da sala. Juntamente com Wood e Quatrolho.

Saí estranho, sem a mínima idéia de como eu realmente havia ido na prova. Optei por não pensar no assunto, até porque Ned não me deixava fazê-lo. Ir para os treinos com Ned era o mesmo que ouvir todos os tipos de comentários com as garotas de todos os estilos. Eu tinha até pena delas, porque Ned não perdoava uma.

- Baby, de onde você conseguiu esse corpinho? - suspirou Ned, como sempre, prestando mais atenção nas garotas desfilando pela academia do que no número de repetições da série que _deveria _estar realizando. - Man, essas coisas não tinha na minha terra não.

- Merlin, você não pensa em outra coisa? - suspirei cansado, não sabia dizer se pelas besteiras que ele falava ou por levantar peso que não acabava mais.

- Você pensa? - perguntou, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- O que é a convivência com um Malfoy, já está até levantando a _sombrrrancelha. _- sorriu Fleur, enquanto prendia os cabelos loiros num rabo de cavalo impecável e espreguiçando-se logo em seguida, mostrando o início de sua barriga.

- Essa aí gosta de um abdominal. - murmurou Ned, praticamente babando no aparelho para os braços.

Balancei a cabeça, sem graça por ele. Agradecendo a Merlin por ele não falar aquilo alto o suficiente.

- Fleur. - acenei, cumprimentando-a. Pelo visto o episódio da boate não havia sido o suficiente pra ela.

- Então, Star, hoje à noite? - perguntou, sorrindo. Aparentemente era o que ela mais fazia.

- Não sabia que estávamos liberados pra sair. - franzi o cenho, confuso.

- Não estamos. - sorriu ela, marota.

- Porque não? - disse Ned, levantando do aparelho. - To dentro, boneca! - acrescentou, dando um beijo estalado no rosto dela. - Te encontro nos abdominais, cara.

- E, então, _Drraco_? - perguntou ela, apoiando cada uma das pernas de um lado do meu aparelho. - Vi que você não gostou de _brincarr_ com fogo da última vez, mas _de rrepente_ com o gelo seja_ diferrente. _- Apoiou-se com as mãos nos meus ombros e eu pude ver o seu decote.

- Ãhn...vou pensar no assunto. - disse, desvencilhando-me de seus braços que mais pareciam tentáculos e sai para outro aparelho.

Tentei terminar minhas séries o mais rápido que pude, e voltar para o meu quarto. Aquela garota era pirada e isso só fazia com que eu sentia cada vez mais falta da minha ruiva. Merlin, como eu sentia a falta dela! Fazia mais de dois meses que eu não a via...

E uma idéia começava a tomar forma em minha mente.

- Eu vi os tentáculos. - disse Hermione, dando um pulinhas corridos pra me alcançar.

- Sabia que eu já tinha escutado essa expressão em algum lugar. - murmurei, mais pra mim do que pra ela, sorrindo de lado.

- Do que você tá falando, Drake? - perguntou, confusa.

- Nada não, Mi. - respondi, ainda sorrindo. - É que só você mesmo pra usar tentáculos pra descrever uma garota.

- Mas não é? - perguntou ela, erguendo ambas as sombrancelhas, se fazendo de santa.

- Às vezes eu não sei quem é pior, se é você ou o Ned. - ri, passando uma mão pelo pescoço, cansado.

- Ei, não me compare aquele seu amiguinho que tem _você sabe o quê _na cabeça ao invés de estar no meio das pernas. - rosnou ela, cruzando so braços logo abaixo do peito, indignada.

Ri, frouxo. Só Mione mesmo pra vir com aqueles tipos de comentário.

- Acho que você está convivendo demais com o Ned. - murmurei, fingindo preocupação. - Que tipo de comentários são esses, Srta. Granger?

- Não começa, Malfoy. - rosnou, entredentes. - Eu não tenho culpa se não há garotas suficientemente inteligentes pra conversar comigo nessa Academia.

- E eu suponho que você considere Ned inteligente... - comecei, intrigado, querendo provocar mesmo.

- Ele tem seus encantos. - respondeu ela, simplesmente. - Mas, não. Inteligência não é um deles. - acrescentou, maliciosa, com o olhar de canto para a direita.

- Ei, eu ouvi isso! - gritou Ned, que estava do outro lado do campo praticando algum feitiço.

- Acho que você finalmente conseguiu acertar o _Aumentumm Sondi_. Acertei? - perguntou ela, sussurrando.

- O QUÊ? - gritou ele, do outro lado.

- Vou aceitar isso como um não. - riu ela, virando-se para mim novamente não sem antes lançar um tchauzinho para Ned. - Acho que ainda não me acostumei com as pessoas daqui, só isso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntei, agora preocupado de verdade.

- Eu não sei... É só que, bom, além de vocês quatro... - começou ela, referindo-se a mim, Wood, Ned e Quatrolho. - Eu não tenho ninguém. E bom, convenhamos que há coisas que a gente só pode falar com garotas.

- E as suas colegas de quarto? - perguntei, cada vez mais preocupado. Eu havia ficado tão centrado em mim durante os últimos dias, que nem percebera que o período de adaptação de Mione não estava saindo exatamente como o planejado.

- Elas não são exatamente a Miss Simpatia e a Miss Alegria, entende? Não comigo, ao menos. - sorriu ela, meio tristonha. - Acho que eu estava acostumada com as garotas e com as nossas palhaçadas. Não sei. Acho que eu só sinto falta delas, é isso.

- Eu não acho que seja só isso... - apontei, sentando-me num banco e fazendo sinal para ela sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Elas são tão festeiras. Todos os dias chegam tarde em casa, depois de alguma festa escondida no quarto de alguém e as mais namoradeiras do Grupo G S1 inteiro e olha que é enorme. - disse, rindo um pouco mais. - É que...sei lá, ninguém nunca pareceu se importar muito com a minha neurose por estudos...

- Não sei se estou acompanhando...

- É que não é como se nós três tivéssemos muita coisa em comum, sabe? Não é que elas sejam pessoas más, mas acho que as duas pensam que é só isso que eu faço: estudar. E talvez seja mesmo, mas eu gosto de ser assim. E não sei, não vejo elas como minhas duas futuras melhores amigas.

Fiquei quieto, porque sabia que ela tinha mais para falar.

- É exigente da minha parte? Eu estou sendo muito bobinha e fútil? - perguntou, incerta, mordendo os lábios.

- Não acho que seja exigente e nem futilidade, Mi. Você tem todo o direito de querer se relacionar com pessoas que tem a ver com você. Diga-se de passagem que não sei porque você namora o Bagulhão...

- Cala a boca. - ela interrompeu, sorrindo de leve.

- Eu dei sorte de ficar no mesmo quarto que o Quatrolho e conhecer dois caras gente boa. - sorri, compreenssivo. - E você ainda tem essa oportunidade, porque não pede pra mudar de quarto?

- É, eu tinha pensado nisso...Mas...

- Mi, você pensa demais, garota.

- Acho que você tem razão, _dessa vez. _- sorriu, com o finalzinho malicioso.

- Ei, eu sempre tenho razão. - sorri, de lado.

Foi então que eu lembrei o que tinha em mente antes de toda aquela conversa...

- O que você vai fazer? - perguntou, com um olhar desconfiado.

- Ãhn...?

- Eu conheço esse olhar Draco Malfoy. - disse ela, fitando-me seriamente. - Você não tá pensando em ir ao Star hoje à noite, tá?

- Stars...Do que você tá falando..? Ah...tá louca? - perguntei, meio sem fazer sentido. - Olha a minha cara de quem vai pro Stars...

- Eu lembro muito bem da última vez. - comentou ela, risonha.

- Sem comentários. - rosnei, inquieto.

- Vai lá, vai. Qualquer coisa que você tem em mente deve ser importante. - respondeu ela, dando de ombros, despreocupada.

Eu ainda não conseguira me acostumar com as mudanças de expressões e comportamentos de Mione. Ela era uma coisa, no bom sentido da palavra, é claro.

- Porque você diz isso? - perguntei, curioso.

- Já falei, Drake: eu conheço muito bem esses olhares.

É, eu tinha uma coisa muito importante em mente. Eu ia quebrar as regras, mas não para ir ao Stars, eu ia ver a Gina.


	12. O mesmo quanto eu te amo, lembra?

**N/A: Então, gente, tem alguém ainda lendo essa fic? HAUHAIAHUAH**

**Sério mesmo, eu estou recebendo tão poucos reviews qe estou ficando desanimada. Eu não sei se essa fic tá tão boa qnto a primeira.Eu sei qe demorei bastante pra postar - o que não é do meu feitio - mas é que eu tava no terceirão e dps por motivos a parte, mas agora já está tudo tranqüilo e vou postar com mais regularidade. PROMETO. **

**Bom, hoje eu to meio sem tempo de agradecer uma por uma, mas como eu queria postar hoje, então lá vai: OBRIGADA A TOOOOOOODOS QUE COMENTARAAAAM! **

**Isso significa mto pra mim, mesmo. Eu tbém sei qe tem gento lendo, colocando nos fav. e tudo mais, e isso significa muuuito pra mim tbém. Vcs nem tem idéia. Isso é oq qe me faz continuar, o qe me impulsiona pra frente, por isso eu agradeço mto. **

**Quem ainda tá no anonimo, se pudesse deixar uma reviewzinha, é qe eu realmente gosto de saber oq o pessoal tá gostando e oq não tá, só assim eu posso fazer a fic ficar melhor. **

**É isso. **

**Agradecimentos especiais à Dani Sly que não me deixa desistir dessa fic NUNCA. **

**E realmente, não está nos meus planos desistir porque eu nunca desisto de um projeto meu, mas é sempre bom ter alguém ali do nosso lado nos apoiando. Obrigada por ser minha amiga, Dani! x)**

**ENJOY! XD**

**Capítulo dez**

Saí afoito pelo corredor, deixando uma Mione atônita para trás. Eu precisava correr, correr mesmo. Afinal, eu não tinha muito tempo se pensava realmente em ir em frente com o meu plano.

Andei pelos corredores com uma expressão de culpado no rosto, mas acho que ninguém estava realmente prestando atenção. O stress das primeiras provas eram demais para alguém notar alguma coisa. Atropelou uma garota ruiva do segundo ano e isso só fez com que ele andasse mais rápido. Porque, primeiro: realmente não queria ser descoberto; Segundo: aquela cor de cabelos só me fazia lembrar do porquê estava quebrando as regras.

Entrei no quarto, não havia ninguém. Peguei minha vassoura e a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry. Deixei um bilhete corrido e sai porta afora, já vestindo a capa.

Era agora ou nunca, e nem conseguia acreditar direito que realmente estava fazendo aquilo. Só que eu precisava. Precisava mesmo.

Saí pela porta da Academia, _literalmente _invisível. E de lá até os portões de Hogwarts eu só tinha uma pessoa em mente: Gina.

O vento nos meus cabelos, o calor da noite me abraçando. Meu coração deu um pulo. Há quanto tempo eu ão via as feições doces e delicadas da minha ruivinha? Voei pelos portões de Hogwarts e passei o mais longe possível do Salgueiro Lutador. Sobrevoei a torre da Sonserina - apenas para matar a saudade - e fui até a da Grifinória. Ela não estava no dormitório feminino. Voei mais um pouco para o lado e então a vi.

Gina dormia tranqüilamente em uma das poltronas com um livro de Poções no colo. Sorri cheio de ternura. Ela nunca fora muito boa em Poções e sempre que eu podia ajudava. Ah, que saudades que eu tava!

Lancei um feitiço para abrir a janela e entrei.

Retirei a capa e larguei a vassoura num canto. Aproximei-me e fiquei de joelhos em frente a ela. Gina ressonava baixinho, respirando pesado. O peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, demonstrando que ela estava em um de seus sonos leves.

Minha ruiva tinha dois tipos de sono, o sono pesado em que ela respirava levemente e devagar, não deixando nem uma manada de hipogrifos era capaz de acordá-la e o sono leve em que ela respirava pesado e rapidamente acordando com apenas um leve farfalhar de folhas do lado de fora. Essa era minha Gininha, cheia das peculiaridades.

Ergui a mão, incerto e nervoso sem nenhum motivo real. Aproximei-a da face clara e sardenta de Gina, passando o dedo indicador pela maçã do rosto dela. Ela suspirou fundo, ainda dormindo. Senti a textura avelulada sob meus dedos, memorizando cada curva das quais eu havia sentido tanto a falta. Passei os dedos pelos seus braços desnudos, acariciando-os com carinho. E, tirando com cuidado o livro de seu colo, estreitei-a entre meus braços sem aviso.

- Ãhn.. o..quê? - bocejou Gina, ainda sonolenta.

Olhei-a, sorrindo feliz.

- Draco..? - começou ela, sem entender. - É você mesmo? - perguntou, tentando achar foco devido ao sono.

Olhou-me nos olhos, olhou para os lados, apertou forte meus braços e então olhou-me de novo. E aí foi que eu achei a mesma Gina de sempre, talvez apenas um pouco diferente de como eu a havia deixado. Aquele tipo de diferença que o passar dos anos grava na gente, mas quando ela sorriu... Ah, quando ela sorriu...Era a mesma Gina de sempre. Era a Gina que eu amava.

Senti suas mãozinhas atravessarem meus cabelos e me abracarem pela nunca. E então seus lábios colarem-se aos meus em um beijo doce e cheio de saudade. Aquele beijo de quem ama, de quem quer cuidar e de quem nunca, mais nunca mais quer te deixar ir embora. Um beijo leve, delicado, só que com muita, muita paixão.

Alisei seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça mais de encontro a minha, um perfeito encaixe. Senti seus braços descerem e abraçar-me pela cintura, mais apertado. Seu nariz grudado no meu pescoço, causando-me arrepios. E então o olhar, o olhar de pura paixão acompanhado de um beijo avassalador.

Um beijo, no começo, de surpresa. Eu sentia os lábios quentes pressionandos os meus, os dentes arranhando-os sensualmente. E depois - quando a surpresa já havia passado, movi a boca, abrindo os lábios pra receber uma língua ágil e mais ousada do que eu me lembrava na última vez.

Eu sentia meu corpo desaparecendo, inteiramente grudado no dela, encaixando-se e se apertando tanto... Cai no chão com ela por cima de mim. Uma sensação de flutuar no peito. O toque das mãos dela em meus braços. Não havia o que falar, era como se a saudade falasse por nós. Senti um gosto bom de cereja vindo dos lábios dela, o contato dos seios dela em meu peito, tão bom...tão bom.

Abri os olhos e tudo o que vi foi o pequeno nariz batatinha dela. O contorno suave das sombrancelhas e as sardas salpicadas pela face toda. Ela abriu os olhos também, apartando o beijo. Um olhar brilhante e amarelado, e eu sentia apenas o coração batendo forte debaixo da camisa - por ela. E então os lábios se aproximando novamente.

Um beijo tão mais íntimo, tão mais...do que qualquer outra vez. A certeza de que nos amávamos mesmo depois daquele tempo todo, que podia ser pouco, mais parecia tanto...tanto. O beijo terminou; mas continuamos abraçados, como se aquilo fosse tudo o que nós estivéssemos supostos a fazer.

- É verdade mesmo? - sussurrou ela, algum tempo depois. - É verdade, Draco? - repetiu, apertando-me novamente de encontro a ela.

Ela estava ajoelhada, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo - eu estava sentado. Ela tinha uma expressão tão fofa de incerteza, e a testa grudada na minha, suando juntos.

- É sim, amor. - murmurei com os lábios bem perto dos seus. - É sim.

- Ah. Draco... - suspirou ela, novamente com o nariz grudado no meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir a sua respiração. - Eu senti tanto a sua falta, minha doninha loira.

Eu ri, divertido.

- Você não faz idéia. - murmurou ela, com um olhar molhado.

- Pode apostar que eu faço. - murmurei de volta, sorrindo de leve. - Você é que não tem idéia do que é ficar preso naquela Academia sabendo que eu não vou poder encostar em nenhum fio de cabelo seu por um bom tempo.

Gina olhou-me com aqueles olhinhos amendoados, como que esperando o que viria a seguir. Eu sorri, enigmático.

- Eu deveria estar louco quando achei que poderia ficar tanto tempo longe de você. - suspirei, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Repeti a mesma frase que havia dito naquele primeiro dia, na estação de trem. Como se aquilo fosse alguma espécie de senha para alguma coisa, sei lá. Ela pareceu entender.

Sorriu. Pareceu pensar por alguns instantes e então arregalou os olhos.

- Você está aqui mesmo. - disse, após uns momentos de silêncio. - Você está aqui mesmo. Não está?

- Estou. - respondi, erguendo uma sombrancelha. - Do que você está falando, amor? Porque não to entendo nada.

- O QUE, POR MERLIN, VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? - gritou ela, só para tapar os lábios com os dedos logo depois, provavelmente com medo de ter acordado alguém. - Eu achei que estivesse sonhando. - acrescentou, em um tom de voz sussurrante.

- Eu achei que você já tivesse entendido à essas alturas: eu não consigo viver longe de você, ruiva. - murmurei, segurando-a pela cintura, quase com possessividade.

Ela sorriu, corando violentamente.

- Eu ainda faço isso com você? - maliciei, apenas para vê-la corar mais.

Aproximei meu rosto do seu, mordendo-lhe a orelha, sentindo-a estremecer perante ao meu toque. Passei um braço pelo seu pescoço e o outro continuou preguiçoso em sua cintura.

- É reconfortante saber que algumas coisas nunca mudam. - murmurei entre seus cabelos, aliviado.

- O que poderia ter mudado? - perguntou, com um tom preocupado.

- É idiota o que eu vou falar... eu me sinto idiota na verdade... - comecei, sem jeito. - Mas, algumas vezes eu chegava a pensar que talvez você não gostasse mais de mim.

- Como, por Merlin, você podia pensar uma coisa dessas, Draco? Eu te amo, seu tolinho. - sorriu, beijando-me a ponta do nariz, me fazendo rir. - Eu te amo demais.

- Então a Sra. Vírginia Convencida Weasley nunca teve dúvidas do meu amor por ela? - perguntei, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- O mesmo quanto eu te amo, lembra? - ronronou ela, agora dando pequenos beijinhos molhados no meu pescoço.

- É... acho que agora estou lembrando. - fingi, rindo da sua carinha de emburrada.

- Muito engraçadinho, Sr. Malfoy. - sorriu, sentando-se em meu colo, com a cabeça em meu ombro. - Tem certeza de que não vai se encrencar por isso? - perguntou, temerosa.

- Não se eu não for pego! - gracejei, abraçando-a ainda mais.

- DRACO! - exclamou, indignada. - Você sabe que eu não quero que isso aconteça, você deu muito duro pra entrar lá...

- Não se preocupa, amor, só mais um pouquinho, tá? - pedi, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Não me provoca, Draco, é capaz de eu pedir pra você ficar pra sempre. - murmurou, um pouco ofegante.

- E é capaz de eu ficar. - rebati, com a voz levemente rouca. - Merlin, como eu te amo!

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Há quanto tempo não ficávamos assim, apenas quietinhos aproveitando o silêncio sem constrangimento. Eu gostava dessas horas, pois provava o quanto o nossos amor e companheirismo falava mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa. Estávamos plenamente sintonizados, e isso me fazia de uma maneira ou de outra me sentir orgulhoso, uma coisa boa dentro de mim, sei lá. Mas, sabíamos que a minha visita não duraria para sempre e por isso havia algumas coisas que precisávamos conversar.

- Mione não está nada bem. - disse, de repente, deixando Gina com um semblante sério.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou, preocupada.

- Ela não está lidando muito bem com as colegas de quarto, não está conseguindo se adaptar e fazer amizades. - expliquei em linhas rápidas.

Gina ficou em silêncio, esperando que eu continuasse.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, ruiva. O que eu posso fazer? Não sei como as garotas fazem amizades. - desabafei, exasperado. - No meu caso foi muito fácil, o Quatrolho era meu colega de quarto e acabamos reencontrando um colega de Quadribol dele da época de Hogwarts... E basicamente foi isso. A Mione acaba andando com a gente, mas não é a mesma coisa...

- Deve ser difícil pra ela não ter nenhuma garota com quem conversar. - murmurou Gina, compreenssiva. - Ela deve está se sentindo muito mal.

- Você sabe como é a Mione, é difícil pra ela deixar suas emoções transparecer...Mas hoje cedo, quando eu estava com ela, ela não parecia muito bem. - expliquei, angustiano. - Nada mesmo. E ainda mais tão longe do Bagulhão... Não é fácil, nós dois sabemos disso, né, ruiva?

- É. - suspirou, preocupada. - Lucy e eu nos apoiamos, além do que temos todos os nossos colegas de Hogwarts. Mione era tão amiga da Luna, e agora que ela tá longe...bom, deve ser pior ainda. Pobrezinha! Imagina como ela deve estar se sentindo, Draco...

- O que eu faço? - perguntei, sem jeito.

- Obviamente você não pode se sentir culpado por isso, Draco. Não é sua culpa se ela não conseguiu achar colegas de quarto decentes. - rosnou, indignada. - Faça o que você pode fazer, que não é arranjar amigas pra ela e sim ser amigo dela. Dê todo apoio que puder, você e os garotos. É tudo o que você pode fazer.

- Tudo? - perguntei, agoniado.

- Tudo, Draco. - sorriu, misteriosa. - Eu sei que carinha é essa, Sr. Malfoy.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntei, erguendo ambas as sombrancelhas.

- Você e esse olhar de quem quer mudar o mundo. - explicou, olhando-me fundo. - É uma das coisas que eu mais admiro em você, sabe? - sorriu, carinhosa.

Eu apenas fiquei observando-a, abismado. De onde ela tirava essas coisas? Era como se ela me conhecesse mais do que eu me conhecia. E mais, ela sempre achava coisas boas em mim. Coisas que eu nem imaginava existir dentro de mim.

- Só que você não pode tentar consertar tudo sempre. - advertiu, olhando-me séria. - Não pode, Draco. Às vezes as pessoas tem que fazer as coisas por si mesmas.

- Eu só... - comecei, sem jeito e sem o que dizer também.

- Você não pode controlar tudo amor. - comentou, um pouco mais suave. - Eu sei que você adora seus amigos e sempre os quer ver felizes. Mas algumas vezes a felicidade deles não depende do que a gente pode fazer por eles e sim de como podemos apoiá-los para os mesmos fazer o que eles podem, entende?

- Quando foi que você ficou tão esperta? - gracejei, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

Ela riu, mordendo meu nariz.

- Sério. - repeti, fitando-a intensamente. - Quando foi que você passou a saber tanto de mim?

Ela corou, nervosa.

- Eu... mesmo quando eu namorava com o Finnigan... - começou ela, apertando uma mão contra a outra. - Bom, eu te observava...

Olhei-a, sem acreditar.

- Eu te olhava com a Pansy, com os garotos... Eu te olhava, Draco. - sorriu ela, toda corada e sem jeito. - Eu sempre te olhei, só que eu só fui me dar conta disso muito tempo depois.

- Eu não acredito que você me olhava. - murmurei, ainda muito abismado pra falar qualquer outra coisa. - Eu não acredito que você me olhava e eu ficava sofrendo lá...

Ela riu, ainda sem jeito.

- Você devia gostar de me ver sofrer, né? - perguntei, beijando-lhe a bochecha direita.

- Eu não tinha idéia, Draco. Sério... - murmurou ela, sentindo meus lábios no seu pescoço.

- Eu realmente sempre quero fazer as coisas do meu jeito, né? - perguntei, de repente, deixando-a desprevenida.

- De um jeito ou de outro, sim. - respondeu, dando mais acesso ao seu pescoço. - Só que não necessariamente isso seja uma coisa ruim, sabe?

- Não? - perguntei, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- Você tem um coração de ouro, Draco. E não é um clichê dito da boca pra fora. - sorriu. - Acredita em mim.

Eu sorri também. Como não sorrir para a garota mais maravilhosa de todo o universo bruxo?

- Então, fora a Mione, como estão as coisas na Academia? - perguntou, interessada.

A imagem de Fleur passou pela minha mente, mas afastei-a rapidamente. Ela não merecia nem sequer ser mencionada para a minha ruiva.

- É difícil, você sabe. Eu treino e estudo o dia inteiro. Estou sempre me exercitando. Quando não é o físico, é a mente mesmo. - ri. - É puxado e eu chego morto de cansado no meu quarto tendo que ler uma pilha de livros antes de dormir, mas, vale à pena.

- Eu vejo que vale. - comentou, sorridente. - É só ver o tom orgulho da sua voz.

- Eu gosto de lá, pequena. - disse, sonhador. - É uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceu na minha vida.

E a imagem do meu pai veio na minha cabeça. Porque desde que eu entrara na Academia e as cobranças começaram a aflorar eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Há tanto tempo que eu não me preocupava com o que ele ia pensar... Desde Hogwarts, quando eu conhecera Quatrolho e o jeito tão despojado dele levar os estudos... Porque agora?

Eu e o meu pai não tínhamos o melhor relacionamento do mundo, mas...bom, não era algo o qual eu gostava de pensar. Afastei todas aquelas idéias da minha cabeça, eu estava com a minha ruiva agora.

- Doninha, acho que tá na hora de você ir. - riu, beijando-me os lábios com delicadeza. - Eu realmente não quero que você se encrenque por mim causa, amor.

- Tá bom, ruiva. - respondi, meio contrariado. - Se você quer que eu vá...

- Você sabe que não é isso. - cortou, ríspida. - Para de fazer drama, vai. - acrescentou, levantando-se comigo e me abraçando pelo pescoço na ponta dos pés.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? - perguntei.

Olhos nos olhos. Lábios nos lábios. Seus seios roçando levemente em mim tornando ainda mais difícil minha partida.

- Eu te amo. - sussurou ela entre meus lábios.

O caminho de volta foi no mesmo estilo escondido e amedrontado da ida. Caminhei pelos corredores envolto pela Capa de Invisibilidade e entrei no quarto sorrateiramente, só para encontrar Mione sentada em minha cama como um fantasma. Estava escuro, mas não o bastante para eu não perceber que ela tinha lágrima nos olhos.

Em nenhum lugar eu via sinais de Quatrolho ou Oliver. Os dois provavelmente deveriam estar estudando na biblioteca, ainda eram onze horas e teríamos ainda muitas provas pela frente. Seria uma semana difícil, e chegar ali na Academia novamente, só fazia meu estômago se revirar de nervoso, porque eu havia passado um tempo com a Gina o qual eu deveria estar usando para estudar.

Balancei a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos.

- Mi...? - chamei, vendo-a se levantar e vir de encontro a mim. - Você...?

- Me abraça, Draco. - pediu, chorosa. - Só me abraça, por favor.

E abracei-a forte, trazendo-a bem perto de mim. Senti suas lágrimas molharam minha camisa, e trazendo-a comigo para minha cama embalei-a até que ela estivesse calma o suficiente para enfim desabafar.

- Mi, o que aconteceu? - perguntou, baixinho, como se ao elevar meu tom de voz eu fosse quebrá-la ou algo do gênero.

- Eu troquei de quarto. - respondeu ela, fungando um pouco.

Fiquei em silêncio. Lembrei das palavras de Gina me dizendo que eu não podia controlar tudo. E por mais que eu sentisse a dor de Mione dentro de mim, era uma dor que ela teria que lidar sozinha e o máximo que eu podia fazer era ampará-la e apoiar qualquer decisão que ela tomasse.

Assenti, com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu sei que é besteira minha chorar por isso. - acrescentou, ligeira. - Só que eu sinto como se eu tivesse fracassado, entende?

- Como assim? - perguntei, confuso.

- É como se eu não fosse boa o bastante pra fazer amizade com ninguém.

O que era aquilo que tínhamos com ser bom o bastante? Porque aquele sentimento de frustração estava me atingindo também? Porque a imagem do meu pai ficava piscando na minha mente? Eu entendia o que Mione queria dizer, por mais que eu entendesse por outro ângulo.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. - adverti, sério.

- Eu sei. - respondeu, balançando a cabeça com um sorriso fraco no rosto. - É só que...eu não consigo evitar, entende?

- Em que quarto colocaram você?

- De uma garota um ano mais velha que eu, mas ela também é caloura.

- Você não conhece ela?

- Não, aparentemente nossos horários são todos trocados. - respondeu, mais calma. - E quando eu fui deixar minhas malas no quarto ela ainda não estava lá.

Observei-a atentamente. Ver a Mione daquele jeito, tão frágil... Era surreal. Ela que sempre fora tão forte e sempre estivera forte na minha frente. Era terrível sentir-se impotente.

- De qualquer modo, ela estava sozinha no quarto, porque a colega de quarto dela acabou de ser transferida para a Academia da França, os pais dela vão se mudar pra lá, algo assim... - murmurou, distante. - De qualquer jeito, espero que eu consiga fazer dar certo dessa vez.

- Você sabe que não é obrigada a fazer dar certo, não sabe? - perguntei, temeroso.

Mione assentiu.

- Não mude seu jeito de ser, Mi. - pedi, olhando-a nos olhos. - Você é maravilhosa do jeito que é.

Ela sorriu de leve.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou, após algum tempo.

- Em Hogwarts. - respondi, em um tom meio envergonhado.

- Você é louco, sabe disso, não sabe? - brincou ela, um pouco mais feliz.

- Louco por ela. - respondi, um pouco mais distante, pensando em uma certa ruivinha sardenta que me fazia perder a cabeça.

Aquela era a melhor noite que eu tivera em muito tempo. Deitei um dos braços para trás da cabeça e abracei Mione com o outro, aconchegando-a na cama também.

- Eu sinto muito a falta dele, Draco. - murmurou Mione, com a cabeça recostada em meu peito. - Chega até a doer. Quando é que isso vai passar?

- Sinto muito, Gênio, mas acho que não vai passar até você colocar as mãos nele de novo. - sorri, compreenssivo. - _Literalmente. _- acrescentei, malicioso.

- DRACO! - exclamou, extremamente vermelha.

Eu só ri, observando um ponto qualquer no teto.

- Eu sou Gênio agora, é? - perguntou, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- Taturana não combina mais com você. - respondi, mostrando a língua, brincalhão.

Mione torceu o nariz, desgostosa.

- Que seja. - deu de ombros. - Qualquer coisa é melhor que Taturana.


End file.
